The Power of Life Book I: Rise of Angel Slayers
by Solarking
Summary: Nexus Gelfer, Fairy Tail's long lost Cosmic Dragon Slayer has returned after a long absence. However the reunion isn't happy for long as one fairy learns of his now cursed fate and how it will change not only his life, but the life of another. And how will ancient magic forever change them? Erza X OC, One-sided Meredy X OC. AU. Rated M for Sexual Content, Language and Violence
1. The Early Years

Hey guys Solarking and Solarqueen here with our first joint Fairy Tail story. Now I have already posted all information about this story on my profile and you should look at it before starting to read the actual story, but I'll give you a run down now, as I we have changed the story slightly. It was originally going to be a Wendy X OC story that would progress into a Erza X Wendy X OC story. Now, in order to make the romance part more interesting, this will feature Erza X OC as the main, but also lots of one sided Wendy X OC and one sided Romeo X Wendy. The plot is still the same though, just trust me, for this plot this pairing st-up works best. Wendy and Romeo are 16, Nexus Gelfer my OC is 18(see my profile for all the info on him. Also the POV will switch from my OC's POV and third person, changes will always be made clear beforehand. This takes place after the Grand Magic Games, but before the Tartoros arc, so it'll be an AU plot for now. Anyway here is chapter 1 of Resonance of Dragon Souls, and if it looks familiar, you are truly a loyal reader, if not, enjoy it for the first time. We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, we only own Nexus and any other OCs and original plot elements.

Ch.1: The Early Years

**X775**

**Nexus POV**

My name is Nexus Gelfer, or just Nex for short. I never knew my real family, only the one who took me in after I was abandoned. I was taken in by the cosmic dragon Starcos who acted as my new father. That's right I was raised by a dragon, pretty awesome huh. Starcos taught me everything I needed to know from reading to magic. He was as nice as they come and I was always happy to learn from him. He taught me cosmic dragon slayer magic, since he was a cosmic dragon after all. He helped me train everyday working on both my magic and my physical strength. The training was pretty grueling and I nearly gave up many times, but Starcos never let me give up, he believed in me.

I loved being with Starcos, but I felt I could only get truly strong if I went out and joined a guild. Starcos disapproved of it at first, but after much effort I finally convinced him that he should let me go join a guild. After much searching I finally found the guild I had wanted to join and it was…

"Hey Nexus, stop writing in your diary and fight me!" A loud voice stopped my writing mid- sentence and I looked up to see Gray Fullbuster looking down at me. Gray is a year older than me, but we get along pretty well, at least most of the time.

"Alright Gray, one fight coming up." I said as I closed my journal and put it back on the table. Gray didn't waste any time and immediately charged at me leaving me only a few seconds to dodge his charge. It was only a few seconds before we started rolling around trying to gain the upper-hand and trading insults.

"Put your shirt back on, nobody wants to see that Gray."

"Oh yeah, since when do you get to order me around Nex."

"You stupid ice pop!"

"Shut up star boy!"

"Grr, no you shut up stripper!" The two of us continued rolling around the guild hall locked in each other's grips. Finally seeing an opening I quickly punched Gray in the stomach and tried to stand up only to be knocked back down by his foot.

"You aren't getting away that easy dragon boy!"

"We'll see ice boy!"

"Enough!" We were startled by a loud yell and knocked away from each other by two large fists.

**Normal POV**

Master Makarov stood in between us with a stern look on his face as one or two other guild members gathered around us.

"Seriously don't you two kids have something better to do with your time instead of fighting?" Macao asked as he approached us.

"Not at the moment." Nexus responded running his left hand through his spiky light green hair. (**A/N: Imagine Gray's hair, only it's the same color as Freed's hair)**

"Same here." Gray agreed as he managed to find his shirt.

"Well then find something to do, I don't need you brats trashing the place, go outside if all you're going to do is fight." Makarov said reprimanding the two as he walked back to the bar.

"Come on Gray let's go outside and see if we can find anything to do." Nexus started as he began walking to the doors at the front of the guild.

"Sure, got nothing better to do anyway." Gray said as he followed Nexus out of the guild.

The young duo walked around town trying to find excitement, but nothing seemed to be going on. The streets of Magnolia were crowded with people going about their everyday business from shopping to socializing. Nexus and Gray made their way to the nearby river and sat down near the bank of the river.

"Hey Nex, I don't remember if I've ever asked you but, why'd you leave your dragon and go off on your own?" Gray asked the blunette.

"Well, I decided that I could get even stronger if I went out into the world to train with other wizards and learn from them, which is why I joined Fairy Tail."

"I'm surprised he let you go."

"You're right Gray, he wouldn't let me at first, however after repeated efforts he eventually decided that it would be best for me to go and experience the world."

"Do you ever go back to visit him Nex?"

"Yeah every now and then I do, after all he had said that he was letting me go under the condition that I go back to visit from time to time."

"Was it hard to leave him?"

"It was Gray, but I knew that it was something I had to do to get stronger." Nexus lamented as the two stared at the sky as day began to turn to night. The two decided to head back to the guild after having spent so much time wandering outside and it was starting to get dark. Gray and Nexus walked back into Fairy Tail which was a lot emptier than it had been before.

"We were wondering what happened to you two." Cana said as she approached us.

"Really, all we did was walk around the city and stuff, not much." Gray said as the two took a seat next to Cana.

"Nothing to get worried about Cana." Nexus told her.

"I wasn't worried or anything, just curious about what you two were doing this whole time."

"Not much, just hung out by the river for a while shooting the breeze." Gray responded. The three kids talked amongst themselves for a while until Nexus yawned.

"Well, it's been fun guys but I'm heading home to get some sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nexus said as he got up from the table.

"Alright see ya tomorrow Nex." Gray called out as the greenette waved and headed out the door into the night.

**One year later X776:**

"Nexus go talk to her." Gray said to the blunette. The guild was as busy as usual, and they had a new member join a few days ago. The new member was a young girl with scarlet hair; she was wearing armor and had an eye patch covering her right eye. Ever since she joined she sat by herself in a corner ignoring everyone else. Her name was Erza Scarlet and she never bothered to talk to any of the other guild members.

"Why me, you go talk to her Gray."

"What are you scared of her or something Nexus?"

"Look who's talking, you're the one asking me go talk to her instead of going yourself."

"Fine, I'll go." Gray spat out as he reluctantly

**Nexus POV**

I watched as Gray stormed over to where Erza was sitting and began talking to her. I had no idea what was being said, but whatever he was saying wasn't working. After a few minutes Erza got up and punched him hard in the stomach causing me to burst out laughing. Gray slowly made his way back to where we were sitting and glared at me as he approached.

"Damn it Nex, this isn't funny!"

"Ha, yes it is Gray." I stuttered out in between laughs.

"Shut up." Gray spat out as he sat down in a huff.

I had tried talking to Erza the day before, and all that happened was that she told me to go away. I had decided to do just that because she seemed pretty scary and I didn't feel like pressing my luck. Growing bored with the current conversation I decided to head out and wander around for a while.

A few hours later I made my way to the riverbank where I saw Gray and Erza fighting. I stopped in my tracks just in time to see the fight end and the two them started acting all friendly with each other. I couldn't believe it, so I decided to say hi.

"Hey guys!" I shouted as the pair turned to face me as I made my way down the small hill.

"Hey Nex." Gray said as I approached them.

"You're that boy from the other day aren't you?" Erza asked me as she scanned me up and down.

"Yep that was me, the name's Nexus, or just Nex for short." I said as I held out my hand. Erza stared at me for a few moments, particularly my hair, before she finally shook my hand.

"Erza Scarlet, but you probably knew that already."

"I did, but it's good to officially meet you Erza." The three of us spent some more time talking until we decided to head back home and get some rest.

The next day

Erza and I were sitting at a table in the corner getting to know each other better over some strawberry cake.

"Nex, what kind of magic do you use anyway?" The red head asked me.

"Cosmic dragon slayer magic."

"Wow, I've heard of it before, but I've never met anyone who actually uses it."

"Yep, and I was raised by a dragon."

"Really, do you not have real parents?"

"I do, but they abandoned me and I was found by my dragon Starcos, I've asked him about my real parents but he says he doesn't know anything about them."

"Well at least you had Starcos to look out for you."

"Yeah, that's true, though I will find my real family one day." I said as I tightened my grip on the fork in my hand.

"I'm sure you'll find the someday Nex, and when you do you can show them how much you've grown."

"Thanks, I appreciate that Erza, by the way I was wondering, where were you before you came to Fairy Tail?"

Erza looked at me sadly for a moment before saying," I don't really want to talk about it Nex."

"Don't worry I understand, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said running my hands through my spiky green hair.

"Thanks, maybe I talk about it one day, but not yet." This had been the most Erza and I had talked since she arrived at Fairy Tail, and it was rather pleasant, I could tell that we'd become friends in no time at all.

**July 7****th**** X777:**

I was running through the forest tears in my eyes.

"Starcos, where are you?!" I had gone back to see Starcos but when I got to his den, he wasn't there, no trace of him.

"Where are you, answer me?!" I stopped dead in my tracks tears running down my face, he was gone. Starcos left me, I couldn't stand it. He was supposed to be there for me and he wasn't.

"Damn it, why'd you leave Starcos!" Overwhelmed by sadness I wandered through the forest without purpose until someone ran into me knocking us both down.

"Ow, watch where you're going." I said as I flinched from the impact. I looked up to see a boy my age with spiky rose colored hair. He was wearing a red tee with a white scale like scarf wrapped around his neck and yellow shorts with sandals.

"Oh, sorry, my father is gone and I can't find him." The rose haired boy said with tears in his eyes.

"Your father?"

"Yeah my father Igneel, he's a fire dragon."

"Wait, really," I started in disbelief," my father is the cosmic dragon Starcos and he's gone too."

"You were raised by a dragon too, hey maybe we can look for them together!"

"Sure, I'm Nexus Gelfer by the way." I said extending my hand.

"Nice to meet ya Nex, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he eagerly shook my hand.

"So, shall we go look Natsu?"

"You've got it Nex." We began walking through the forest at a slower pace trying to find any signs of our dragons.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet another dragon slayer, I've always wanted to meet someone else like me." I aid smiling at Natsu.

"Same here Nex, this is the first time I've met another dragon slayer." Natsu said smiling back.

"So Natsu, if you can't find Igneel, would you join a guild?"

"Probably, why are you in one?"

"Yep, I'm a member of Fairy Tail, the best guild of them all!"

"Well, I hope to find Igneel, but it'd be cool to join the guild you're in, we dragon slayers should stick together as much as we can."

"I'm sure you'd fit right in Natsu, Fairy Tail has some pretty cool and strong mages." I said thinking about all my guild mates from Gray to Laxus and everyone in between.

"Sounds like my kind of guild Nex, you think they'd let me join?"

"Of course Natsu, the master would love to have yet another dragon slayer in the guild; just think when we get older we'll help Fairy Tail become unbeatable!"

"And make Starcos and Igneel proud." Natsu added.

"Obviously, but first let's try to find them first." I said as we ventured deeper into the forest.

We must have spent hours wandering around looking for clues, but no matter where we looked we couldn't find a trace of either Igneel or Starcos.

"I don't know about this Nex, we haven't found a single lead."

"Ah, yeah I think you're right." I said sighing in frustration.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well, for now I think we should take a break for a while, I know, I'll take you to Fairy Tail."

"Sounds good Nex, lead on." With that I began to head back to Fairy Tail with Natsu close behind.

After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached the front doors of Fairy Tail and stepped inside.

**Normal POV**

Nexus and Natsu walked into Fairy Tail and were greeted by the noise and chaos that was the guild. Slowly people turned to face the duo and stared at Natsu trying to figure out who he was. Makarov approached the young duo locking eyes with them.

"Nexus, who might this boy be?" Makarov asked in a serious voice.

"Master, this is Natsu Dragneel, his dragon disappeared like mine."

"Really, another dragon slayer huh, but what do you want Natsu?"

"I wanna join Fairy Tail of course gramps, Nex said I'd be able to join."

"Hmm, well then I don't see why not, Natsu where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

"Red and right below my right shoulder." Natsu said as Makarov approached him placing the red guild mark where he had requested.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu!" Makarov shouted as the guild cheered the newest member on.

"Natsu let me introduce you to my other friends." Nexus said as he led Natsu to the table where Gray, Erza and Cana were sitting.

"Hey I'm Natsu, good to meet you three!"

"I'm Gray; this is Erza and Cana, good to meet you Natsu." Gray said introducing himself and the others.

"I can't believe you're a dragon slayer like Nex is." Erza said smirking.

Over at the bar Makarov and Macao were watching the young group interact.

"Well, I'm glad to see that Nexus and Natsu get along so well."

"They are both dragon slayers after all master." Macao responded.

"True but still," Makarov said as he took a drink of beer," I wonder what happened to their dragons."

"Yeah, it seems hard to believe that they'd just leave without a word, something must've happened, especially since they left on the same day."

"That's true Macao, there's probably more to this than meets the eye, it's not just about why they left, but also where they went."

"Never thought about that one master, but you're right, I wonder where exactly they went."

"I'm sure those two want to find out for certain, they were close to their dragons after all." Makarov said trying to figure out what the young do would do next.

Back with Nexus and the others, Gray had finally lost his shirt.

"Hey, have you guys seen my shirt?"

"Not again Gray." Cana said sighing.

"Hey why'd he take off his shirt Kai?" Natsu asked curiously.

"No idea, he has a bad habit of taking his clothes off without realizing it."

"Wait, so is he a stripper or something?" Natsu asked not believing that Gray could do that without realizing it.

"What did you call me pinkie?" Gray asked when he heard Natsu's question.

"I asked if you were a stripper, and don't call me pinkie." Natsu spat back.

"I'm not a stripper dragon boy, and I called you pinkie because of your hair stupid."

"What'd you say, you wanna fight?!"

"Bring it pinkie!" Gray immediately charged at Natsu and the two started a fierce fight as they punched and kicked each other until they were rolling around on the ground. Things only got worse when Natsu's stray foot knocked into Erza's strawberry cake smearing it all over his sandal.

"My strawberry cake." Erza whimpered as her expression quickly turned from shock to anger.

"Uh-oh, she's about to lose it." Nexus said as he quickly stepped away and moved to another table to hide only to be followed by Cana.

"How dare you ruin my strawberry cake!" Erza shouted as she joined the fight trying to beat them both up. When Gray finally saw her he started running like crazy leaving a confused Natsu in his dust.

"Ha, why you running away stripper, are you really afraid of a girl?" Natsu watched Gray run in amusement until he saw Erza approaching him with a deadly aura radiating from her.

"Natsu, you ruined my strawberry cake." Erza hissed as she approached the now shaking Natsu.

"Um, I'm sorry." Natsu said trying to calm her down, which had no effect. Natsu screamed out in fear as he began to run trying to get away from the fuming Erza.

"Get back here Dragneel!" Erza yelled as she chased Natsu around the guild.

"Nex, what am I supposed to do?!" Natsu yelled out to the blunette.

"Just keep running, don't stop!" Nexus called out to the other dragon slayer as he ran for his life. As Natsu ran around trying to get away from Erza, Gray made his way back to Nexus and Cana having found his shirt.

"That's what he gets for calling me a stripper; he never even saw it coming." Gray said as he snickered at the sight of the terrified Natsu. Unfortunately for Natsu, Erza managed to catch him eventually and proceeded to beat him up. The guild could only watch as Natsu got beat up for something that he didn't even realize he had done. After a few minutes of being punished, Erza left in a huff as Natsu slowly made his way back to Nex and the others.

"Alright, why did she beat me up?"

"Simple, the strawberry cake that is still on your sandals." Nex said pointing to Natsu's sandals.

"Yeah, Erza gets pissed if you mess with her strawberry cake." Cana added.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind from now on, she's pretty scary." Natsu said while making sure Erza hadn't come back to beat him up again.

"Yeah, she can be pretty scary." Gray said as Erza finally returned after having calmed down. Natsu cringed when he saw her, but she smiled towards him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to beat you up again, unless you give me a reason to."

"No don't worry, that won't be necessary." Natsu said with a terrified look on his face.

"Good, and you owe me a strawberry cake." Erza said as she walked away once again from the group.

"You had better get another strawberry cake, if you don't she'll get pissed off again." Nex said pointing towards the bar.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Natsu said as he left to go get Erza another slice of cake.

"He's fitting right in here." Cana said as the group watched him order the slice of cake.

"Yeah, it's going to be entertaining with him around." Gray agreed.

"You got that right Gray, it looks like things will only get more interesting from here on out." Nexus said not realizing how everything would change in a matter of months.

**November 7****th****, X777**

The sun was shining brightly over Magnolia, but the mood in Fairy Tail was anything but sunny. Natsu walked into the guild hall and was greeted by silence.

"Hey guys, what's going on, why is everyone so depressed looking?" Natsu said as he scanned the hall seeing how out of it everyone looked.

"You idiot, do you have any idea what's going on, it's serious." Gray said approaching him.

"What do you mean, and don't call me an idiot."

"Nexus is gone." Makarov said approaching Natsu.

"I know."

"What the heck do you mean; how the hell do you know when we only found his letter a few minutes ago?" Gray asked his temper flaring.

"Because he talked to me about it last night, that's how."

**Flashback, the previous night:**

Nexus and Natsu were lying down by the river staring at the stars and taking it easy.

"Hey Natsu, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it Nex?"

"I've been thinking, and I've decided to leave Fairy Tail for a while." As soon as Nexus said that an uncomfortable silence set in and Natsu turned to him with disbelief on his face.

"What do you mean leave Fairy Tail, why do you want to leave?"

"I mean I'm staying a member of Fairy Tail, I just want to go off on my own for a while."

"Why Nex?"

"Three things, first I want to continue to search for Starcos, two I want to travel and get stronger and three I want to try to find my real family."

"But, isn't Fairy Tail your family?"

"Of course it is, this is just something I feel I have to do Natsu, for my sake."

"How long would you be gone Nex?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Nexus answered sighing and looking up at the stars.

"Oh, but you would come back right?"

"Course Natsu."

"Alright, if you feel like you have to do this, then do it, but you'd better promise you'll come back no matter what." Natsu said curling his hand into a fist and putting it in front of the green head.

"I promise Natsu." Nexus said as he pounded Natsu's fist with his own. The two young dragon slayers smiled at each other and resumed their star gazing.

**End flashback**

"You idiot, why the hell did you let him go!" Gray yelled at Natsu breaking him out of his trance.

"You think I wanted him to go," Natsu said his voice softening," I didn't want him to go either, but as his friend I knew that this was something he wanted to do."

"Yeah, well we're all his friends and we didn't even have a chance to talk to him about it." Gray snapped back.

"I know, but I know you all would've done the same, because you guys are his friends." Natsu said looking at Gray.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Gray asked.

"You would have let him go too, as his friends we should encourage him to do what he wants; he always put the guild first, so the one time he wants to do something for himself we should let him."

"Natsu, you're serious about this aren't you." Gray mumbled.

"I am, and he promised he'd come back one day, so I've decided to believe that and let him go."

"That's very mature of you Natsu." Makarov said as he approached the young dragon slayer.

"Are you okay with this master?" Gray asked.

"Well, I'm not happy that he left without talking to me first, but I understand why he left, and if this is what he really wanted then that's fine, as long as he comes back."

"He will master, I know he will." Natsu said closing his eyes and smirking. He knew he would be back, someday.

Nexus began his journey out of Magnolia with a smile on his face.

"I swear I'll be back Natsu, Fairy Tail." He said quietly as he took one last look at the town he was leaving behind before continuing on his way.

Alright that's it for this chapter, which was much longer than it was going to be at first. Let me know what you think by remembering to review, favorite and follow. Solarking and Solarqueen out.


	2. The Dragon and the Knight

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of Resonance of Dragonic Souls. Thanks to blazeinferno, Haos Serpent Blade-Azure Fang and of course vincent the vizard for the reviews. Anyway we do not own Fairy Tail; we do own Nexus Gelfer though.

CH 2: The Dragon and the Knight

Nexus' POV:

"Cosmic Dragon's Roar!" The large blast engulfed the area as smoke set in. I looked ahead to see that my opponent was still standing. In a flash I felt a sharp pain in my side and looked to see that I had been cut. I had no idea how my opponent managed to cut me so quickly, I hadn't even taken my eyes off him. We had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity, it was amazing that we could both keep going at this rate.

"Dragon slayer you are pretty strong to be able to go this long, but I wonder how much longer you'll last?" The man asked mocking me. I had no idea who this guy was, he had attacked me out of nowhere and I didn't know why he did. Before I could respond I accidentally dropped my guard for a split-second and as soon as I could regain my focus I felt extreme pain as I felt his sword pierce me. I coughed up blood until I felt myself go and landed on the ground dying.

Seven Years Later:

I still couldn't get the mysterious swordsman out of my head, it had been seven years, but to me it felt like days. I lucked out because I was on the verge of dying until I was saved. Apparently the people who found me came from a village of wizards that specialized in all sorts of medical treatment and medical devices. According to the medic who found me and cared for me, the sword I got stabbed with had some unknown magical particles that were deteriorating me from the inside. He placed a special lacrima inside of me that absorbed the particles, but it was such a long procedure that I was in stasis for seven years. After I awoke I left the village I was brought to and resumed my travels. However, I didn't join a guild for quite some time and eventually rejoined Fairy Tail. That lacrima will be in me for my entire life as it should not be removed or else.

"Nexus are you okay?" I returned to reality to see Erza looking at me with a slightly worried face.

"Yeah I'm okay, just zoned out for a minute or two." I looked around the hotel room wondering how long I had been zoned out like that. Erza and I were currently on a mission, an S-Class mission to be exact. While I'm not S-Class yet, Erza insisted I go with her so I could get used to real jobs once again. Things were changing a lot at the guild recently. Master Makarov had issued a challenge to the entire guild which had us from two person teams, even if you were already on a regular team. Natsu was the first one to jump at the idea, but was a bit less thrilled when Gajeel joined him. Gray and Juvia formed a duo, while Lucy and Wendy paired up. Erza was the one who had approached me about pairing up, much to my happiness. After all that time of being alone on the road, I had begun to think about Erza in particular, as a friend but eventually began to imagine us being more than that. After I saw her again I was only encouraged to pursue her more when I had seen how strong and beautiful she had become, not that she knew I thought that though.

"Nexus Gelfer snap out of it!" I felt a pillow being slammed into my face as I fell off the bed from the impact.

"What was that for Erza?"

"Because you weren't paying attention to anything I said."

"Sorry about that Erza, I have a lot on my mind," I said trying to divert my eyes from the fact that her pajamas were slightly unbuttoned so I could see a glimpse of her huge bust.

"Now that I think about it, you never really explained why you were in stasis."

"You want me to show you?"

"If that would help then go ahead," Erza said as I took off my shirt. I looked up to see that Erza's face had a slight blush, though she was trying her best to hide it. I pointed to the large diagonal scar on my chest as Erza took a better look at it. The scar started at the top left corner of my six-pack and went diagonally to the lower right side of my chest.

"That's a pretty big scar, is that why you were in stasis?"

"Yeah, the people who found me had to put a lacrima inside of me in order to keep me alive."

"If that lacrima was removed somehow, what would happen?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"The contents of the lacrima would leak out into my body and I would die, at least that's what I was told."

"I'm sorry Nexus I shouldn't have asked such a morbid question, hit me!"

"Relax its okay, and I'm not going to hit you Erza."

"Very well, Nexus, after you left Fairy Tail, did you find any trace of your dragon or your real family?"

"No, and from what Natsu told me Starcos wasn't one of the dragons that showed up at the Grand Magic Games."

"So what exactly did you do before you were in stasis?"

"Training, lots of training, among other things of course."

"Well, we'd better get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day," Erza said as she climbed into the bed that was next to mine.

"Yeah, good night Erza," I said as she nodded and we both headed off to sleep.

Early the next day:

"Re-quip, Heaven's Wheels Armor!" I watched as Erza quickly changed her armor amidst the current battle. The two of us had been hired to deal with a dark guild, Shadow Snake, and things were going pretty well.

"Cosmic Dragon's Shinning Fist!" I enveloped my fists with white and yellow energy dispatching another enemy wizard with my fists.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza's Omni-directional attack easily wiped out a handful of enemies before they could properly react.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Nebulous Vortex Burst!" I enveloped my entire body in cosmic energy and flew towards the large crowd of wizards ahead of me. As I got closer I began to rotate my entire body generating rings that surrounded me and added to my power as I slammed into the wizards and they flew into the air.

"Erza now!" I called out as she ran towards the airborne enemies.

"Re-quip, Flight Armor!" Erza quickly changed into her skimpy cheetah print armor and zoomed towards the airborne enemies dispatching them in a flash with her short swords. Despite the fact that we had already taken down quite a few of the wizards, more were still showing up. Their guild hall was in ruins, but that didn't stop them from trying to emerge triumphant.

"Erza, I think this would be a great time to try out that new armor of yours."

"Right, Re-quip, Galaxy Armor!" As the light faded, Erza re-appeared in her new armor. She was wearing a short breast plate that looked like the one from her Heaven's Wheels armor, except here it was silver with engravings of starts on it. The armor's lower half consisted of a short yellow and white skirt, leaving her stomach exposed. The armor ended with a headpiece that was in the shape of a star attached to a metal band that was wrapped around her head. With this armor, her weapon became a large sword with what resembled a galaxy on the blade.

"It looks pretty good, now let's see what it can do," I said as we focused on the opposing wizards once again. Erza slashed her large sword in front of her causing a giant white sonic boom that sliced through the opposition.

"Let's take them down together Nexus."  
"You got it Erza." Erza and I stood back to back and turned our heads towards the enemies. As Erza held out her sword and began to charge white and purple energy, I began to charge a ball of white and yellow energy in my hand, otherwise known as Cosmic Dragon's Hand Cannon.

"Unison Raid, Cosmic Sword Dragon Twin Burst!" Erza's sword shot out a large blast of white and purple which combined with my blast of white and yellow energy creating a gigantic blast that obliterated the opposing forces. The wizards who remained all began to flee from the wreckage of the guild hall.

"Erza, where's the master of this guild anyway?"

"I don't know Nexus; we might've taken him out without realizing it."

"Did the client want us to interrogate him or something?" I asked.

"No, the job was just to dispatch the guild by any means necessary."

"Are we done here then?"

"Yes we are, let's go Nexus," Erza said as we headed out of the now demolished guild hall.

Later that day:

Erza and I walked through the quiet streets of Hargeon trying to decide what to do next. We had collected our reward for completing the job, 4,000,000 Jewels in total, we had decided to split it, so we each got 2,000,000 Jewels after all was said and done.

"Erza, what's next?"

"I suppose we could catch a train to Magnolia, but it's getting kind of late already," Erza said as we saw that it was in fact getting darker outside.

"How about we go get something to eat and drink at the pub nearby, my treat okay?"

"Alright then, I'll take you up on your offer," Erza said as we headed towards the local pub.

Half-hour later:

I sat across from Erza eating cake and drinking some beer to wash it down. However I couldn't stop myself from staring at Erza as she dug into her slice of strawberry cake.

"Is there something wrong Nexus?"

"Uh, no I'm okay, no need to worry," I said trying to convince her, though it didn't work.

"Nexus, I can tell that you have something on your mind, now out with it!"

"Erza, I've been wondering, why did you ask me to be your teammate?"

"What do you mean Nexus?"

"I mean you could've picked anyone, yet you picked me even though we hadn't seen each other in years."

"Why are you upset that I asked you as opposed to someone else?"

"Of course not Erza, I'm glad you asked me, I was just curious why you had asked me."

"I felt that we would make a great team Nexus, that job today proved we're a good match for each other." My cheeks slightly reddened at the idea of Erza thinking we were a good match.

"Look Erza, that's not really what was bothering me, I actually wanted to ask you something else," I said a bit nervously because of what I was about to ask her.

"What is it then?"

"Well, Erza I was wondering if you would… go out with me." I was past the point of no return. Erza's face instantly turned into the same color as her hair as she stared at me.

"Nexus, you mean like on a date?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Erza asked still in shock.

"Well, that not what I said, since we've never been on a date together yet, but ideally yes," I said while blushing.

"You really want to go out with me?"

"I do Erza, I wouldn't have asked you otherwise, you're strong, beautiful, kind and the list goes on."

"Yes Nexus, I'd be happy to go out with you," Erza said with a smile.

"Awesome, how about we plan on having our date three days from today?"

"That sounds good Nexus." I still couldn't believe that Erza agreed to go out with me. I had been nervous that she might have said no, but much to my happiness she actually said yes. Mirajane was the one who encouraged me to muster the courage to ask Erza out, I would have to tell Mira the good news when we got back to the guild.

The Next Day:

Erza and I walked into Fairy Tail to find that it was pretty quiet, something that never happened in the guild.

"Where is everyone?" I asked out loud as Erza and I walked towards the guild bar.

"Erza, Nexus welcome back you two, how'd the job go?" Mirajane asked as we took a seat at the bar.

"It went well, not that hard actually, where is everyone?" Erza asked as we looked around the mostly empty guild.

"Out on jobs, a lot of people left after you two, though you guys are the first to come back, Master is at a meeting and will be back tomorrow."

"Alright, Nexus I need to go bring my stuff back to my room, I'll see you later, and I'm looking forward to our date," Erza said as she walked back to her luggage and began to wheel it out of the guild.

"So Nexus, I take it that you finally asked Erza out?"

"Yes I did Mira and she said yes obviously."

"I think you two make a good couple, and it's about time you asked her out," Mira said smirking.

"I know, thanks for that extra push though Mira, it's what I needed."

"Aw, no problem Nexus, I'm sure your date will go well."

"What's this I hear about a date?" Mira and I turned to see Natsu approaching us.

"Uh Natsu, how much did you hear?"

"Just the part about you having a date Nexus, so who's the lucky girl?"

"It's Erza actually."

"No way, that's awesome dude, I hope it goes well."

"I'm sure it will, and Natsu can you keep this a secret for now, I don't want the entire guild to know just yet."

"Sure, no problem man, you and Erza would get harassed to no end by the others after all."

"Thanks, by the way how'd your job go Natsu?" I asked.

"It was pretty enjoyable, except for Gajeel trying to show me up," Natsu groaned.

"You two are a team after all; it's only natural to compete with him."

"Yeah that's true, how was the S-Class mission you went with Erza on go?"

"Too easy, I don't think it should've been an S-Class job, the dark guild went down without much effort."

"I'm not surprised, some small-time dark guild is no match for Fairy Tail," Natsu said snickering.

"Of course, but the 4,000,000 Jewel reward was pretty nice."

"4,000,000 Jewels, that's insane!" Natsu shouted out as he tried to imagine that amount of money.

"Well the town had no wizards there to help them so the mayor was desperate, and you do crazy things when you're desperate."

"So you both got 2,000,000 huh, that's a nice sum."

"It is, that much will last for a while so I'm happy with it."

"When's your date with Erza anyway?"

"Two days from now, so I have some time to decide what to do for it," I said as I began to think what Erza and I could do for our date.

"Well whatever you do don't worry; I'll keep this a secret, even from Happy."

"Good to hear that, if Happy knew he'd probably be the one to blab about it in front of the whole guild," I said sighing as I remembered how Happy could be when it came to secrets, especially about who liked who.

"Well I'd better head home, Happy is probably tired of waiting for me by now," Natsu said as began to walk away.

"You got it, see ya later Natsu!" I called out as Natsu waved as he left the guild.

"Mira, I'll see you tomorrow, I should head home and unpack and stuff," I said as I got up from the chair.

"No problem see you tomorrow Nexus," Mira said as I headed out of the guild and back towards my house. The missions had gone well, and now I was eagerly anticipating my upcoming date.

That's all for now, sorry for the somewhat abrupt ending, I decided to end it here instead of dragging it out, hope that's okay. Thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow, we'd really appreciate it if you did. Anyway Solarking and Solarqueen jacking out.


	3. Titania's Oberon

Hey guys and welcome to chapter three of The Power of Life. Thanks to blazeinferno for the review. Yes the title has changed, but the plot is the same, so don't worry. There is a lemon in this chapter, so skip it if you want, I just wanted to warn you beforehand, I will again right before it actually starts as well. We do not own Fairy Tail; we do own Nexus, the plot and other OCs.

CH 3: Titania's Oberon

Nexus' POV:

It's been four months since the first date Erza and I went on and time has flown by pretty quickly. Erza and I went on several more dates before we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, though the only ones in the guild who knew were Mira and Natsu. Master Makarov had announced that he would be starting up the S-Class Trials again hopefully without some major catastrophe like last time. Master had yet to reveal what the trials would consist of, but we knew who would be taking the trials. Natsu, Gajeel Cana, Gray and Elfman would compete along with me of course. Erza and I had decided to tell the rest of the guild about us sometime during the Trials, but we then decided to at least tell Master about us before then.

As I got out of bed I couldn't help but remember that night that changed everything, the night Erza and I shared our first kiss.

Two Months Earlier:

Erza and I had just gotten back to my place from the restaurant we had eaten at and were currently relaxing in my place.

"So the S-Class Trials are coming up, are you nervous Nexus?" Erza asked me as she started to eat a slice of strawberry cake I had bought for her.

"A little I guess, but that's because we don't know what it's going to involve as of now."

"As long as we don't have a repeat of last time it should be fun."

"Maybe, lots of pressure too though."

"I know you'll make S-Class Nexus," Erza said as she moved closer to me on the sofa.

"Erza, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Nexus?" Erza asked me. Without saying anything else I pulled her onto my lap so she was facing me, getting a slight yelp in the process. Erza and I looked deeply into each other's eyes, as my violet eyes met her brown eyes. We slowly closed the gap between our faces until our lips finally met. As I crashed my lips onto hers, I could taste the sweetness of strawberries that she is so fond of. Erza quickly let my tongue inside of her mouth as our tongues began to dance passionately within our mouths. As our tongues continued to battle for dominance I began to run my hands through her beautiful scarlet hair. Her long silky hair felt perfect to my touch as I ran my hands through it. I felt Erza's hands settle on my muscular chest as my hands went south, gently caressing her as they trailed down her back and settled on her firm ass. Erza let out a small moan out as I finally began to dominate her tongue. She let me take the lead as I shifted positions so that I was lying with my head against the pillow. Feeling brave I let my hands go up her skirt as I felt her ass through the soft and lacy fabric of her panties. Erza let out another moan as we continued the passionate make-out session. I slowly pulled my lips from hers as Erza looked at me with a smile. Her cheeks were very red from the rather sudden but passionate kissing.

"Erza Scarlet I love you," I said softly as I looked into her pretty brown eyes.

"Nexus Gelfer, I love you too," Erza said as she returned my soft gaze.

"Well then, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now huh?"

"Of course we are Nexus, I'm so glad to be able to call you my boyfriend."

"And I'm happy to be able to call you my girlfriend; you really are an amazing woman Erza, beautiful and strong."

"You're pretty amazing too Nexus, strong, kind and handsome."

"Thanks Erza," I said as Erza let her head rest on my chest and we closed our eyes.

Present Time:

There was a knock at the door as I returned to reality and went to go answer the door. I opened the door to see Erza dressed rather casually in a white blouse and blue skirt.

"Hey there Erza," I said as pulled her in for a kiss. We stood there kissing for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"Nexus, I was told that master Makarov wishes to speak to us immediately, which means it must be incredibly important."

"Alright Erza, just give me a sec," I said as I quickly put on my jacket and fixed my hair before heading out the door.

20 Minutes Later:

Erza and I took our seats in front of Makarov as we entered the room.

"Erza, Nexus, good to see you arrived so quickly, we have an important matter to discuss," Makarov said as he took a drink from his tea.

"What is it Master?" Erza asked.

"It's about a request that has been brought to Fairy Tail, by the Gods of Ishval."

"No way, as in the four most powerful Wizard Saints?"

"Yes, you two were requested to go on a request out by them."

"But why us two in particular?" Erza asked.

"First off Erza, you have been chosen to become a Wizard Saint."

"Me, but how come not Laxus?"

"After trying to take over the guild many do not trust him anymore to hold a position like that, especially the Magic Council, Gildarts wasn't asked either because he's too much of a wanderer and too reckless with his powers."

"Master, that may be the reason for Erza, but what about me?" I asked.

"To become a Wizard Saint, you're a lot more special then you think."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"The village that treated you does not exist."

"What do you mean, of course it does, I remember it perfectly, and they kept me alive after all."

"Nexus, I'm sorry I had to tell you this soon, but you did die," Makarov said sadly.

"I'm still here so how could have I died?"

"That village existed hundreds of years ago, it was said they possessed magic that let them revive the dead and live for an eternity."

"So they do still exist, you just said they can't die right?"

"They achieved eternal life and youth through a magic known as the Ark of Life, the cost of the magic is that after a certain time they have to pass it down to a new user, or the results would be terrible."

"I still don't get what all that means," I said feeling confused.

"The sword that you were stabbed with was made with a black magic that deteriorates a person's magic, since Dragon Slayers have high magical energy, the effects it had on you were fatal, that lacrima is keeping you alive for now, but it won't forever, do you know what Sensory Link magic is?"

"I do Master, it links the caster to the target, they share pain, discomfort or anything else."

"Yes, the magic they use has the same property, in order for the Life magic to work properly; you must be linked to someone else with it."

"You mean the other person has to be just like me?"

"Yes, they must also have Ark of Life magic cast on them; if not your lacrima will shatter eventually and you will perish."

"Master, what needs to happen then?" Erza asked.

"Somebody else must live with the curse of never aging or dying."

"Outliving all your friends and watching them die, surviving things that would normally kill you, I guess it is a curse, but I'd rather not die and never get to live I guess."

"Master, I will be the one to go through this with Nexus," Erza said suddenly surprising us both.

"Erza, you would do that for me, I mean you know what an eternity could be like for us?"

"Of course Nexus, I know what it'll be like, but if I'm with the man I love it'll be fine."

"I guess you two got together at last?"

"How'd you know Master?" Erza asked.

"Mira told me, I'm glad you two seem so happy together."

"Master, what's the job?" I asked.

"There is a band of top ranked mercenary guilds that have been causing some problems lately; you two have been asked to team up with Jura and the seventh Wizard Saint."

"Master, I'm not even S-Class yet though."

"The Gods of Ishval asked for you and Erza personally, that is an even higher honor."

"Well after you've said all of this, I'll agree to it, I'm not too keen on dying after all."

"I'll agree of course, I'd do anything for Nexus."

"I'm glad to hear that, I will announce the news to the guild, except for the Ark of Life business though."

20 Minutes Later:

Erza and I were sitting at a table with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy chatting about the news Makarov had just delivered.

"That's incredible though you two, you're pretty lucky," Gray said as I wondered when he stripped to his boxers.

"Though it sounds like it'll be tough," Lucy said.

"Yeah, but Erza and I can handle it."

"But why didn't they ask me to go?" Natsu asked sounding disappointed.

"I'm sure they have their reasons Natsu," Wendy said trying to cheer him up.

"Wendy has a point Natsu," Lucy said in agreement.

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll tell you all about it when we get back, right Erzy?" Gray, Lucy and Wendy looked at me confused.

"Erzy?!" The three of them shouted out as the rest of the guild turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"Erza, let's show everyone." I got up and took Erza's hand and guided her to the guild bar as everyone's eyes fell on us. Once we were at the center of attention I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me and firmly planting my lips on hers. I heard a collection of gasps and cheers. After a few minutes of kissing I picked Erza up bridal style and began to walk out of the guild.

"Nexus where are we going?"

"My place," I said smirking. Erza seemed to understand what I was hinting at and smiled in return.

"I have been looking forward to it Nex," Erza said as we continued to my home.

A Few Minutes Later:

WARNING LEMON AHEAD:

I quickly unlocked the door while still carrying Erza and kicked it closed as we entered the main room. I walked over to the bed and laid Erza down on it as I quickly discarded my jacket, shirt and pants as I joined Erza on the bed.

"Re-quip." Erza was enveloped in light and as it died down I saw she was now wearing a set of lacy and very sexy pink lingerie that accentuate her huge bust and nice rear end.

"Wow, you're so beautiful Erza," I said as I marveled at her.

"Come here Nexus," Erza said as she climbed on top of me. We brought our lips again together as placed my hands on her ass. As we kissed Erza trailed her hands down my chest tracing the rugged contours of my hard muscles. Her hands finally made it to the waistband of my boxers, smiling she slowly pulled it down to reveal my large hardened member.

"I had no idea you were that well-equipped Nexus."

"You don't have to make such a big deal you know."

"Interesting choice of words Nex, let's see what I can do with it," Erza said as she stroked it before engulfing it into her mouth. Erza wrapped her lips around it as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Wow, Erza that feels incredible," I moaned out as Erza continued the pleasure. My breathing became more rapid as she started to blow me harder and more vigorously. I gently stroked Erza's hair as she took my member deeper into her mouth. As she continued, the saliva that escaped from her mouth from the intense sucking coating my member as the sucking noises became louder. I tilted my head back as Erza continued to move her head up and down, her lips running up and down my large member. After a few minutes Erza released my member from her mouth. Erza reached back and unhooked her bra so that her incredibly well- endowed chest was exposed.

"Now it's my turn to say, wow Erza, I knew they were huge but just wow," I said mesmerized by her very impressive bust.

"So, for you size matters Nexus?"

"Nah, that's not true, but I do like what I see."

"Good, I'll make you like them even more," Erza said smiling. Erza slowly positioned her bust above my member before engulfing it within the valley of her enormous breasts. She began to gently squeeze me with her breasts. Her enormous, soft and firm breasts felt heavenly to me as she used them to stroke me. Erza slowly moved her breasts up and down my member as she lowered her head to lick the tip as well.

"Damn Erza, that feels so good," I moaned out as Erza continued to pleasure me. After a bit of that I flipped us over so that I was on top.

"What are you doing Nexus?"

"It's your turn now Erza," I said as I latched my mouth onto one of her large breasts while my hand began to caress the other one.

"Ah, Nexus," Erza moaned as I began to swirl my tongue on one nipple and kneaded the other one with my hand. I slowly made my way down from her breasts, trailing kisses down her stomach until I reached her panties. I quickly pulled them down to reveal her now very wet entrance. I snaked my tongue inside of her womanhood, getting a large moan from Erza. I began to swirl my tongue inside of her as she continued to moan, getting louder as I varied the motions my tongue was making. I continued to grope her knead her breasts as I let my tongue continue its work eliciting even more moaning from Erza.

"Nexus, please don't you dare stop," Erza moaned out as her breathing became more rapid. I could tell that Erza was trying to keep her composure, but it didn't seem to be working for her.

"Erza, how about we take things up a notch," I said as I pulled my tongue out and placed my member in front of her entrance.

"Sure, but please be gentle at first Nexus."

"You got it Erza." I slowly slid myself into Erza's womanhood until I felt the barrier of her hymen.

"Go ahead Nex," Erza said nodding. I nodded in return and pushed past her cherry.

"Ow, I didn't think it would hurt this much," Erza said trying to bear the pain.

"It's okay Erza," I said wiping one or two stray tears away. I left my member inside of her to let her get used to the new sensation.

"Nexus, wow that feels so good, you can start going now," Erza said as I nodded. I started to pump in and out of Erza starting to go faster and harder.

"Damn Erza you're so tight," I groaned out as I started to slam into Erza.

"Holy shit Nexus, fuck that feels amazing," Erza said moaning. I pulled out of Erza and had her get onto her hands and knees so I could get behind her. I grabbed her firm ass and squeezed it as I once again began to pump in and out of her.

"Erza, how are you doing?"

"Do you really need to ask that Nexus, you can go harder you know," Erza moaned out to which I complied.

Lemon Ends:

The door to my apartment was kicked in as a guy entered as the door crashed to the ground.

"Hey there what's up and holy crap what's going on?!" Erza quickly got under the covers so that the intruder couldn't see anything else.

"Who the hell are and what do you want?" Erza snarled at the newcomer.

"Whoa sorry, I wanted to make an entrance but I had no idea this was going on, I'll give you two a minute," The guy said as he turned around.

"This guy had better have a good reason for interrupting us or he's getting his ass kicked," I said as I pulled my clothes back on.

"Exactly, it was fun though," Erza said as she re-quipped into her armor.

"Okay you guys are done, good," the man said turning around," my name is Kazuto Shiku, the seventh wizard saint." I finally got a good look at the self-claimed wizard saint. He had spiky purple hair and a lean build. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue tie, red vest and dress pants.

"Why are you dressed so formally?" I asked him.

"This is how I usually dress for your information."

"If you say so, my name is Nexus Gelfer and this is my girlfriend Erza Scarlet."  
"I figured she was your girl once I walked and saw what was going on."

"Yeah, knock next time, and you're paying for that door by the way."

"If you want me to I will, I came to get you two, Jura is waiting for us."  
"Already, that was pretty fast."

"Yeah well it's important so that's why."

"Kazuto what kind of magic do you use?" I asked as I began to throw some stuff into a suitcase.

"I use Lightning Make magic, I can animate and inanimate objects out of lightning."

"Cool, as you probably now I'm a Cosmic Dragon Slayer and Erza uses Re-Equip magic."

"Yeah I know, now that we've been introduced we should head out, we shouldn't keep Jura waiting," Kazuto said as he headed out. Erza and I followed him getting ready to face our first big challenge as a couple and in our new future.

That's all for now, thanks for reading. Remember to review, favorite and follow and we'll see you all next time!


	4. Books of END and Heavens

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 4 of Power of Life. Thanks to blazeinferno for the review. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own Nexus, the plot and other OCs.

CH 4: Books of E.N.D. and Heavens

Nexus' POV:

Erza and I walked into the local bar in the town we were currently in. We had temporarily parted ways with Kazuto to have a look around town, a town that had been having some problems with mercenary guilds.

"Can we get two slices of strawberry cake and two beers?" I asked the waiter who nodded and went to fulfill our order.

"So Nexus, what are we doing here exactly?" Erza asked me.

"Kazuto told me there was someone here in town that wanted to speak to us, something urgent apparently." Before Erza could say anything, a loud voice erupted.

"Erza and Nexus, cooooolllll!" A loud and obnoxious voice yelled out.

"Him, he's the one with urgent business?"

"Who is he Erza?"

"Jason, a reporter from Sorcerer Weekly, he's been to Fairy Tail before and he likes to shout cool every five seconds."

"It's great to see you two, this is gonna be so cool!"

"Alright calm down buddy," I said as Jason sat down next to us and the waiter came back with our cake and beers.

"The readers have so many questions they want answers to, can I ask a few?"

"I assume that's why you're here, so ask away," Erza said before taking a drink from her beer.

"Okay, so first everyone wants to know what you two are to each other."

"Right to the juicy stuff I see, Erza and I are currently dating."

"COOOOOOLLLL!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs. I was strating to worry if I would end up going deaf now.

"Jeez calm down a little, you're going to make me deaf if you keep screaming like that," I complained.

"So, I have an idea, I want you two to be the headline for the next issue of Sorcerer Weekly, it'll be an all-access inside look, I'll call it 'Oberon and Titania, the Fairy Monarchs'!"

"Well, we do have today free before we have to return to our job, so why not, if that's okay with you Nexus" Erza said.

"Sure why not."

"Cooolll!" Jason once again shouted out. Erza and I finsiehd our cake and drinks before following Jason.

* * *

Half hour later:

We had arrived at a building in town that was owned by Sorcerer Weekly, a building where they had photo sessions and interviews conducted. I was currently sitting with Jason as he was interviewing me.

"So Nexus, what did you first think of Erza when you met her the first time?"

"At first I was scared of her, when she first joined Fairy Tail I was actually afraid of her, she was kind of scary back then too."

"What attracted you to her then?"

"It's really hard to narrow it down, I mean there are so many things about her that I love after all, strong, smart, beautiful and lots of other stuff."

"What would you think of people calling you Oberon?"

"It sounds cool, I mean I'm not the strongest male wizard in Fairy Tail, but it would be cool to be called that."

"What magic do you use?"

"I'm a first generation Cosmic Dragon Slayer."

"Could you tell us about the different generations?"

"First gen Slayers like me were raised by a dragon, third gen Slayers were also raised by a dragon, but they also have a dragon lacrima inside of them, second gen Slayers aren't real Dragon Slayers."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well they only have a dragon lacrima inside of them and weren't raised by a dragon, so in the eyes of others they aren't real Dragon Slayers."

"Does that mean they're weaker?"

"No, they can be even stronger than us first gen Slayers, they just didn't have a dragon teach them true Dragon magic and have to teach themselves."

"Now, everyone talks about how Fairy Tail is full of monsters, is that how you see it?"

"Of course, in our guild including me we have five Dragon Slayers, Erza, Mirajane sometimes and Gildarts of course."

"One last question, who's stronger you or Erza?" Jason asked me.

"She'll probably disagree with me, but Erza is stronger than me, though I think I'm catching up to her."

"Okay that's all I have for you, I'll interview Erza and then take pictures for the magazine," Jason said as I got out of my seat and went back into the waiting room where Erza was.

"How'd it go Nexus?"

"It went fine, he's waiting for you inside."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then," Erza said as she walked into the room. Slowly I felt myself succumb to boredom and fell asleep.

* * *

20 Minutes Later:

"Nexus wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Erza standing in front of me. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress. (A/N: The one she wore in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest)

"Wow Erza that dress looks amazing on you," I said as I marveled at the sight before me.

"Thanks Nexus, we're taking a picture for the magazine cover so I decided to go all out for it."

"Alright then let's go," I said as we headed back inside to shoot the pictures.

* * *

30 Minutes Later:

The photo session had just ended when we heard a loud commotion outside.

"What's with all the screaming?" I asked as the screaming outside got louder. Jason bursted back into the room with an exasperated face.

"I went to go look and people are saying that a bunch of mercenaries are causing a ruckus outside of town."

"Stay here Jason, we'll go check it out," Erza said as we dashed out of the building towards the town's gates.

Once we had arrived at the gates we saw a group of men standing around, weapons at the ready. I felt my heart beat quicken as I saw the man at the head of the group. He had long silver hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black body-suit and a cape. I couldn't believe who I was seeing, the guy who had killed me.

"Well, it seems that you somehow survived, Dragon Slayer," The man said glaring at me.

"Nexus, do you know him?" Erza asked me.

"Yeah, that's the man who killed me."

"I don't know how you are still alive, but I commend your will to survive."

"Listen up fiend, I don't know who you really are, but you'll pay for what you did to Nexus!" Erza snapped at the man.

"Ah, you must be Titania, Erza Scarlet huh, what did I ever do to you?"

"You should know full well, I don't take kindly to someone who would seek to harm my beloved!"

"Dragon Slayer, perhaps you are curious as to why I am after you?"

"Obviously, go ahead then, spill the beans."

"I've been after you for your entire life."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with confusion.

"You've been wanted dead since the day you were born," The man said.

"Why, I wouldn't have been able to do anything to warrant that!"

"I don't wish to get too much into the details, but my first attempt was when you were three, and then again seven years ago."

"Why'd you wait so long to try again then?"

"Your parents knew I was after you and so they entrusted you to that dragon so you could be protected."

"Just tell me why you want to kill me already!"

"It's been said this era is coming to an end, and that the new age would be led by a dragon and his knight."

"You mean Erza and I?"

"Yes, what this new age is I do not know, but my client wishes for that prophecy to not come true, which is why you must die."  
"What about my family, what happened to them?"

"They're alive, I have no interest in them since you are no longer with them, but take this," the man said as he tossed a piece of paper at me. I looked to see that it depicted a map.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Use that and you can find your family if you so wish, now I have other business to attend to so farewell for now," the man said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, he got away," I said as I looked at the group of mercenaries ahead of us.

"We'll have to take care of these guys first though."

"Hold on a second, I'll take things from here." Erza and I looked around for the source of the voice. A giant blast of lightning zoomed past us and took out most of the mercenaries. We saw Kazuto approaching us with a cannon made of lightning.

"Aw man, that one attack took out so many of them," Kazuto complained as the last few men chose to run.

"We could've taken care of them too you know?"

"Of course, it's just been a while for me, though this wasn't even a good warm-up."

"Nexus, that was really the man who killed you?"

"It was, Erza."

"That settles it, I will make him pay for doing that to you."

"Look Nexus, Erza, I know what the guy is like, no matter what he did, you can't beat him with your current strength."

"Kazuto, do you know who he really is?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Daigo Nekon, the ace of the strongest mercenary guild Death Song, it's said that nobody has ever survived an encounter with him, except for you."

"So why did he attack me last time?"

"Maybe someone had it out for you and hired him to off you."

"But weren't assassination jobs outlawed?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, Death Song is pretty much a Dark Guild in people's eyes, however they've never been caught before."

"So, since I survived, will he still be after me?"

"Unfortunately, that may be the case, which means that you are in danger too Erza."

"What does Erza have to do with all this?" I asked.

"He often goes after those connected to his targets, and that means Erza may be at the top of his list too."

"Nexus are you okay, you look troubled, what's wrong?" Erza asked me. She was right, there was something wrong. The very idea of that Daigo harming Erza angered me.

"Erza don't worry about anything, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'll protect you no matter what, so please don't worry," I said smiling at her reassuringly.

"I know you'll protect me Nexus, I feel much better hearing that love," Erza said as we leaned in for a comforting kiss.

"Alright you two, don't start doing it here in front of me, by the way, how did it jo with the reporter?"

"It went pretty well, but was it necessary?" I asked.

"You two are in the process of becoming Wizard Saints, it's only natural for you to be a cover story."

"That's fine, Kazuto, do we have some time to spare?"

"Before we have to leave, yeah we got a week or two."

"Good, I found out where my real family is and I need to go see them."

"Sure, Jura isn't back from his business yet so go right ahead," Kazuto said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going to go for now?" Erza asked.

"I'll be staying here in town till you two get back, so long for now!" Kazuto shouted as he headed back into town.

"Well Nexus, shall we be off?"

"Yeah, after all this time I'm ready," I said as we set down the path ahead of us.

* * *

A Few Days Later:

Erza and I had been travelling for some time across mountains and through forests until we reached our destination. It was a quaint town right by the water, a place called Sevros. Erza and I had heard that there was a rather new guild located in the heart of town. The directions didn't have an exact address, so the guild would be a good place to ask about my family.

"This town is rather peaceful," Erza said as we walked through the streets. There were a lot of small stores and restaurants, but it was all very tranquil. The streets weren't too crowded, but not too empty. As we walked down the road we eventually saw a medium sized building that seemed to be the town's guild. As the building came into view we saw that it was a mix of purple and gold, with a sign that read "Heaven's Rhapsody" at the front of the building.

"It's a nice looking guild, not as grand as Fairy Tail though."

"This is a rather new guild after all Nexus, but enough of that, let's head inside," Erza said as we walked into the guild. As we walked in people began to glance at us in silence, maybe unsure of who we were. Once we had reached the center of the hall, we saw a boy neat green hair approach us.

"Who are you two and what do you want?" The boy asked.

"We wish to talk to the guild master, we need help with something," Erza answered.

"Sorry but the master isn't here, besides what do you outsiders want?"

"We're not looking for trouble or anything, just information."

"Well, then maybe I could help with that, on one condition."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fight my teammate and I, you two against us two," the boy said as another boy but with brown hair got up and joined us.

"I really don't think this is such a good idea, but what the hell," I said as I got ready, however we were interrupted by a voice.

"Neo, that's enough!" We turned to see a tall man who looked to be in his 40's approach us. He had long light blue hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be the guild master, based on his regal clothing and the guild symbol on it.

"But these two just barged in here!" the boy named Neo shouted back.

"Once again your hasty actions would have gotten the best of you, look at this." I saw the man hand him a copy of Sorcerer Weekly, it was most likely the one about us, which we had yet to see. We caught a glimpse of the front cover of the magazine as Neo flipped through it. On the front was a picture of Erza in her Gothic Lolita dress while I was holding her close in a loving and protective way. Above us the title read "The Fairy Queen and her Fairy King, the Strongest Wizard Couple?"

"So they're famous wizards, so what?"

"Neo, you are still a relatively new member of our guild, as of now we don't have any members that could compete with them."

"Whatever Master, I'm going for a walk," Neo said as he and his friend headed out of the guild.

"I'm sorry if he gave you two a hard time, he's too reckless for his own good, is there something you need Nexus?" The man said as if he knew me personally, not just as someone he read about in a magazine.

"Do I know you or something?" I asked feeling that the guy seemed like someone I knew.

"You were probably too young to remember me Nexus, my name is Kojiro Gelfer, your uncle to be exact."

"Really, I mean now that I think about it you do seem familiar, wait then does that mean you know about my parents?"

"Sure do, they actually live a few blocks away."

"Alright thanks, um so should I call you Uncle Kojiro?"

"Sounds weird to say it after all this time huh, just make sure you're prepared before you see your parents."

"Why what's the problem?" Erza asked.

"Nexus' mother, she always tells me that she's sure he'll come back one day with a beautiful woman hanging onto his arm," Uncle Kojiro said with a chuckle.

"Well she's right then, but we'll be okay, alright we'll be back afterwards, see ya!" I called out as Erza and I left the guild.

After searching for the house we finally stumbled across it. Well it was kind of hard to miss considering how huge it is.

"Nexus, I had no idea you were rich," Erza said as we gawked at the large white mansion.

"I had no idea either, I don't remember much of my time before Starcos," I said as we approached the gates and rang the bell. Much to our surprise the Neo character we had met before approached the gate.

"You two, what are you guys doing here?"

"This is the Gelfer residence right?" Erza asked.

"Yeah it is, I guess the Master sent you, oh well come on in," Neo said as he reluctantly let us in. We walked past a large water fountain and garden as we approached the large double-doors. As we entered we saw that the entrance area was huge and lavishly decorated. Neo led us up a flight of stairs and down a hallway until we were inside a large family room. There was a woman with long green hair dressed in a pink dress sitting at a table. She looked to be in her 40's and turned to see us. Neo quickly left the room to do whatever he had been doing before we had showed up, leaving us alone with the woman. As I looked at her face which had a shocked expression, I realized that this woman was my mother.

"Nexus, is that really you?" She was on the brink of crying as she stared at me. I glanced next to me to see that Erza had re-quipped into a dress (A/N: It's the dress she wore while at the casino at the start of Tower of Heaven Arc).

"Uh, yeah it's me, Mom," I said feeling nervous. She just continued to stare at me before jumping at me and enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Nexus, I knew you'd find us one day, I'm so glad that my lost boy has finally come home!" She cried out as she continued to crush me.

"Okay, I can't breathe, please calm down," I tried to say while dealing with the intense pain.

"I can't believe you're really here, your father and I have missed you so much," She said still crying but lessening the pressure of her hug.

"I know, I spent so much time searching and I'm finally home," I said feeling a bit teary-eyed as well. My mother let go of me with a smile a few seconds later and finally noticed Erza. Perhaps Erza had re-quipped into her dress to make a good impression, and it seemed to work.

"Nexus, I'm happy enough to see you home, but you went one step further and showed up with a beautiful woman, and Titania Erza Scarlet of all people."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Gelfer, as you said my name is Erza Scarlet," Erza said as they shook hands.

"You can just call me Misaka, may I ask what you are to my son?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Erza said which made my mother even happier.

"Nexus, you definitely have your father's blood in you to be able to have such an exquisitely beautiful girlfriend," my mother said smirking.

"Come on your embarrassing me mom."

"Your father will be so happy to see you both."

"By the way mom, who is that Neo guy that was here, we had seen him at the guild too, who is he?"

"Oh Kojiro didn't tell you, sweetie Neo is your younger brother."

"Wait, I have a brother?"

"Yes, he was born not long after Starcos took you in."

"Mom, I need you to tell me something,…" I started to say before she cut me off.

"Why that mercenary killed you before and is still trying to, that's what you mean right?"

"Yeah, but you knew he had killed me?"

"Yes, the Magic Council made us aware of that, they've been keeping tabs on him for some time now."

"Misaka, why would he want to kill Nexus?" Erza asked.

"I guess it's time someone told you Nexus, it's because of your magic, your true magic, you see every wizard is born with the potential to master a certain magic, while it's possible to use multiple types of magic, a wizard can only be truly proficient in one."

"What does that mean for me then?"

"As you were probably told, in order to survive, the Ark of Life magic has to be transferred to another, which I assume will be Erza, in order to do that however, a second type of magic is required, a magic that the other person needs to know, please follow me I need to show you two something." We followed my mother into what seemed to be an office. She approached a bookcase and much to our surprise she was able to move it aside revealing a door. She opened it and we followed her inside and down the stairs behind it. We went through another door and found ourselves in a library of sorts.

"What is this place?" Erza asked as we followed my mother to a nearby table. The room was filled with bookcases all filled with old looking books.

"It's an archive of ancient texts, this mansion was built above it and our family was entrusted with protecting it a long time ago, however, some years ago someone managed to get in and stole a book from here."

"What book was it?" I asked.

"E.N.D. was stolen, the contents of that book could very well mean the end of everything."

"What's so dangerous about it?" Erza asked.

"That book is a part of the Books of Zeref and is said to contain his most dangerous demons." We were shell-shocked, a book from the most evil wizard in history had been kept here and was stolen.

"No way, but why here?" I asked.

"After Zeref was sealed away, the books containing his creations and magic were entrusted to those who assisted in sealing him, our family was the family that led the charge against him and so we were entrusted with his most dangerous book."

"That's unbelievable, to think that your family was involved with the sealing of Zeref."

"There's more, like Zeref, our family ancestors have passed down a book throughout the ages." My mother walked into another room before coming back with an ornate box cast in gold. She opened it to pull out a worn down blue book.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Book of Heavens written by Genesis Gelfer, our ancestor and the one who worked to seal Zeref, this book contains the knowledge of a certain type of magic, Angel Slayer Magic."

"I've never heard of such a magic before," Erza said confused.

"It's a magic that goes together with Demon Slayer Magic, which is said to originate from E.N.D, you see it's said that Demon Slayer Magic originates from curses, Angel Slayer Magic comes from virtues."

"So Demon Slayers are the darkness and Angel Slayers are the light?"

"Yes Nexus, there are four types of Angel Slayer Magic related to virtues, the light to preserve justice, the darkness which courage let's one face, the serenity of water that tempers us and the might of the land that lets us focus and be prudent.

"So that means this Angel Slayer Magic consists of light, shadow, water and earth magic, and their virtues are justice, courage, temperance and prudence?"

"Once again you're correct Nexus, also this Slayer Magic is a type that can only be learned be learned by certain wizards."

"Misaka, I can see why Nexus would be able to learn this magic but what do I have to do with it?" Erza asked.

"Erza, I want you to close your eyes and place your right hand on the book, then tell me what you see." Erza complied closing her eyes and placing her hand on the book. She left her hand there before the book started to glow and she quickly opened her eyes.

"I saw nothing but shadows, yet it was comforting somehow."

"The darkness isn't something to be feared, we can grow stronger by facing it and it can protect us in turn."

"But, I have no Slayer magic like Nexus, I have Re-Quip magic so how can that be?"

"That book contains a special ability to see into the hearts of wizards, it sensed that you would face overwhelming darkness with courage in order to protect Nexus, thus it responded and seeks to lend you power," my mother explained.

"But what about our job of investigating those mercenary guilds?" I asked.

"I do not know the exact details of what you were told, but it was most likely false, the Gods of Ishval were asked by the council to find wizards to embark on that job, perhaps someone in the council knows about you and set everything up."  
"Mom, how could you know that the council asked the Gods to do that?"

"Our family has a lot of connections, so this information is easy for us to obtain."

"I have a theory, the mercenary who is after Nexus, could they be working for the group that stole the E.N.D?" Erza suggested.

"I thought the same thing, it is suspected that the dark guild Tartarus was responsible for the theft."

"But if they are, why wouldn't they come after me themselves?" I asked.

"Their operations are not known, perhaps they don't want to take any risk that may reveal them, or they may be saving up for when the real conflict comes."

"Misaka, since I would control shadows, what about the three other Angel Slayers?"

"Right, Nexus do what Erza did before," my mother said to which I nodded. As I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the book, all I saw was light and I felt at peace. I quickly opened my eyes again as I felt the sensation fade.

"I saw nothing but light," I said recalling what I had experienced.

"That means the other two will control water and earth, they should arrive here within a few days."

"So we know who the other two are?" I asked.

"Yes we do, I sent word for them to come here, so they should be on their way."

"Anything else, because I'm kind tired now from all this explaining and stuff."

"Sure Nexus, we'll continue this when your father gets back home tomorrow, you and Erza can take the deluxe guest room," my mother said as she put the book back and we all headed back upstairs to turn in for the night.

That's all, hope you liked it. Yes this chapter was much longer than the last, the chapters may al be long, it depends on the chapter. Anyway remember to review, favorite and follow, see you all next time!


	5. An Unexpected Journey

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 5 of Power of Life. Thanks to blazeinferno for the review. This chapter isn't as long as the previous one because I didn't want to squeeze too much into it. I do not own Fairy Tail; I do own Nexus, the plot and other OCs.

CH 5: An Unexpected Journey

* * *

Nexus' POV:

Erza and I were sitting on the large sofa in the family room across from my mother talking. She had said there was one more important thing to discuss.

"Erza, what I wanted to discuss involves you."

"What is it Misaka?" Erza asked.

"Well let me explain one other thing first, you see there were four clans involved with sealing Zeref and each came from a different area of the peninsula, our family from Fiore, the Marcone family from the country of Joya, the Velsen family from the country of Minstrel and the Falzer Royal Family of the Pergrande Kingdom."

"So the leader the head of each family contributed to Zeref's downfall?" I asked.

"Yes, afterwards each family was given a task, ours was to protect magical library, the Marcones were tasked to reaffirm the faith of the countries affected by Zeref, and the Velsens were asked to work on the relations of the countries while the Falzers were given control of the newly formed Pergrande Kingdom."

"Then what?"

"The family leaders knew there was a chance of Zeref being freed at some point, so the Angel Slayer powers were perfected to be able to counter the strongest black magic and the family leaders learned of the people who would obtain the powers."

"So they knew back then that we would be two of the chosen?" Erza asked.

"Yes, however, the two who were chosen to lead this group were hidden in order to be protected, Nexus that's the true reason you were entrusted to Starcos."

"So what about the other leader?"  
"That person is the eldest child of the royal Falzer family but was sent to another village to be protected; however, they were captured and sent to work on the R-System."

"So this person was at the Tower of Heaven like I was," Erza said.

"No, Erza that was you." Erza seemed to go pale at that and froze in place.

"No way, that can't be true; I was born in that village…" Erza said her voice trailing off. I leaned over and brought her into my loving embrace trying to comfort her.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but that's the truth, you are really Princess Erza Falzer, eldest child of the Pergrande Royal Family."

"They sent me away to protect me?" Erza asked.

"Yes, they were afraid of what you would have to go through as an Angel Slayer and tried to defy destiny and protect you from it, however it seems that their efforts were ultimately futile."

"Can you tell me more about my real family?" Erza asked.

"Yes, your parents are the King and Queen of Pergrande, King Recke and Queen Ruhe, there is also your younger brother Prince Mut and your little sister Princess Liebe."

"Their names are pretty different from Erza's name, at least that's what it seems like," I commented.

"They all have different meanings, hero, serenity, bravery and love, yours is different to set you apart from other in your family, the Angel Slayers are referred to as the Gotteskriegen, which means warriors of God."

"The cultists who raided the village, were they really after me?"

"No they weren't, there's no way they would've known who you are."

"So this means we'll have to head to Pergrande right?"  
"Correct Nexus, hopefully the mercs who are after you will follow and we can finish them off there with the help of the Pergrande Kingdom." I felt weak all of the sudden, like something was draining me and I collapsed to the ground.

"Nexus!" I heard Erza shout before I lost consciousness.

I had no idea how long I had been unconscious as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that I was back in my room lying in bed and tried to get up. I looked down and saw that I couldn't move because of the tight embrace Erza had me in. I felt strange, empty, like my soul had been ripped from within me. There was no pain so I had no clue why I had passed out or what was wrong with me.

"Nexus, thank god you're awake," Erza said as she saw I had woken up.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About two hours, you mother and I were really worried."

"I'm sorry to have worried you Erza, but I don't really know what happened."

"I think I can explain." I heard my mother say as she walked in.

"That would be great if you could."

"Nexus focus and try to use your magic." I concentrated but nothing happened, it was as if the magic had been drained from my very body.

"I can't feel anything, it's like all the magical power has left my body."

"That's impossible Nexus, is it Misaka?" Erza asked.

"This may very well be a side-effect of that wound from the curse, you're still alive but you're losing magical power."

"Is there anything we can do mother?" I asked.

"Here no, however, there is a healer in the Pergrande Kingdom that can help; he is also the healer for the Royal Court."

"So if we go he could help Nexus?"

"Maybe, however the best course of action may be to start to learn the Angel Slayer powers, learning it would help strengthen his powers."

"But what will happen to my Dragon Slayer powers?"

"Angel Slayer Magic is on a much higher level, it would be like your powers are evolving into something stronger."

"How long would it take to reach Pergrande?" Erza asked.

"Normally it would take days, however, we have a special magical device that can get you to Quelle, the capital of Pergrande in seconds, it's a machine that utilizes teleportation magic."

"So we could get help for Nexus and I could see my real family?"

"Exactly Erza, that would be the best course of action, I suggest that you get ready so we could leave as soon as possible."

"Alright, we'll go get ready," I said as my mother left the room.

* * *

Half hour later in Quelle capital of Pergrande:

The teleportation magic had worked like a charm as we found ourselves in front of a grand fountain. This was the famed Water Prism fountain, a fountain made of white marble flowing with water so clear it shines like a radiant prism. Behind it was a grand castle known as the Regal Water Palace, keeping with the spirit of the capital. Quelle which means fountain is located in the east of the kingdom, and right near the ocean. The buildings were all elaborate and showed the city's love for fine art and the sea. The castle itself was huge, towering over the other buildings. It had several water canals running though it which were connected to the ocean and swimming with all sorts of small tropical fish.

"Wow this place is beautiful," I said marveling at the castle before us.

"I can't believe this place is my real home," Erza said as she too marveled at the sight before us. After a few minutes of admiring the place, we walked across the bridge that connected to the castle and approached the guards.

"Halt, do you have business with their majesties?" One of the guards asked. I looked towards Erza and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"My name is Erza Falzer, princess of Pergrande and the eldest daughter of King Recke and Queen Ruhe."

"Princess Erza?" The other guard asked with surprise.

"Their majesties will want to know about this, please wait here a moment or two," The first guard said as he went inside of the castle.

"For some reason, saying that felt good."

"Probably because that's who you really are Erza, so of course it feels good." The guard came back a minute or two later.

"Their majesties wish to speak to you both right away, please follow me." We followed the guard into the main entrance room of the castle which was huge and decorated with beautiful tapestries and lots of expensive antiques. We walked through a large stone door at the back of the room, which opened up to a beautiful sight. The stone pathway was in the middle of lush grass spotted with all sorts of flowers, there was a water canal flowing with ocean water and different small fishes and other sea plants. In short the area looked amazing, a place that you could walk around and have a picnic or just lay in the grass and relax. We walked along the quiet pathway until we reached another set of large stone doors and walked through. Behind it was another large entrance room with a huge set of ornate doors. The doors were cast in bronze and were decorated with various patterns and gems. The guards slowly opened the door and prompted us to enter.

The throne room was large with white marble walls, banners and paintings. There was a large blue carpet that leads to the raised platform where the King and Queen were sitting. The thrones were made of red oak-wood and were in the shape of griffins, with the claws as armrests and the wings rose so you could rest against them. The King had short scarlet hair, which seemed to be where Erza got her hair from. He had soft brown eyes and a large muscular frame clad in grey armor. His crown was large and made of white gold with several gems encrusted on it. Next to him was the Queen. She had long brown hair and striking green eyes with a very regal purple dress and a white gold crown as well. Erza and I dropped to one knee and kneeled before them, but saw that they had signaled for us to stand instead.

"Erza, is it really you?" the Queen chocked out already crying.

"Yes it's me, mother." I could tell that Erza was having a hard time fighting back tears as she seemed to not know how to react. The Queen quickly got up from her throne and ran down towards us throwing her arms around Erza.

"I'm so happy to see you again Erza, I was hoping this day would come and here you are," Erza's mother said with tears streaming down her face. Erza's father the King came down and joined the two in the warm embrace as I just stood back and watched. Erza was crying, something I had never seen her do before, they were definitely tears of happiness. Erza had finally found a real place to call home and I couldn't be any happier for her. The hug broke apart a few minutes later and her parents turned towards me.

"And who might you be young man?" Erza's father asked me.

"Father, he's my lover, Nexus Gelfer," Erza said introducing me.

"Gelfer, you must be Haruto and Misaka's eldest son, I hear you're quite the wizard," Erza's father said.

"Thanks your majesty, but Erza is even stronger than I am."

"Nexus, don't say that, you're just as strong as I am," Erza said.

"Well then, Nexus and Erza, I have a feeling I know why you two are here today, it's about the Angel Slayer powers right?"

"Yes mother, we need to start training to use them as soon as we can, or Nexus will lose his magic for good."

"I see Erza, before that however, I'm sure your younger siblings would like to be able to meet you," her father said as the doors opened again. The first to enter was a boy with spiky scarlet hair dressed casually in a white button down and denims, he looked to be either fourteen or fifteen. The second was a little girl with short brown hair in a white dress; she looked to be about nine.

"Mut, Liebe, I want you two to meet your big sister Erza."

"I didn't know we had a big sister," Mut said sounding unsure of what to say.

"Wow you're so beautiful, are you really my big sister?" Liebe asked in a cute voice.

"Yes I am, and I'm glad to meet my little brother and of course my little sister," Erza said as she gave the little girl a big hug.

"Who are you?" Mut asked me.

"Hey, my name is Nexus Gelfer, I'm Erza's boyfriend."

"Does that mean you two are getting married?" Liebe asked. I wasn't sure how to respond so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Eventually yes." Erza seemed caught off guard by my answer, but happy nonetheless.

"Liebe, Mut can you two step outside for a bit, we have some sensitive information to discuss with Erza and Nexus."

"Of course father, let's go Liebe, we can talk to Erza and Nexus more later," Mut said as she led Liebe out of the throne room.

"What did you want to talk about father?" Erza asked.

"Something important, Erza we must discuss your rise to the throne."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Erza, as an Angel Slayer it will be your duty to become Queen, especially because of what the Ark of Life magic will entail."

"But if I become Queen, what about Nexus?"

"Since he will be an Angel Slayer too, and because of your love for him, he would be your King," Queen Ruhe said.

"Wait, I don't know if I'm cut out to be a King, I mean it would be a lot to handle," I said feeling overwhelmed.

"Nexus you would grow into the role, it wouldn't be before you master your new magic anyway, besides your parents seem to think you would do a good job."

"Don't worry about that right now though, first we need to focus on you two learning your new magic powers, for that there is a special training area."

"What about the two other Angel Slayers?"

"They'll be trained elsewhere Nexus, as the leaders you and Erza take priority right now."

"This area is special, as it will infuse with the powers and knowledge to use them, it'll become second nature to you both," Ruhe said.

"There is a drawback though," Recke said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The process takes four years, so you will be in stasis for that long."

"Is there no other way?" Erza asked.

"Because the Ark of Life magic takes time to transfer and slows down the development of other magic, this is the most effective way."

"You two won't age as you may have figured out, but we can't be sure of the future you will awake too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This city will enter a state of protection, everyone else will age, but will be protected from any dark forces until you two awaken, however, the other countries will not be as lucky though."

"In your current state, you wouldn't be able to beat Tartarus in your current state, so this is necessary," Recke said as he led us into a secret room behind the thrones. There were two pods in the room, presumably the stasis pods.

"I guess if there's no other way, then we'll go thought with it," I said.

"I agree to it as well, this is important after all," Erza said in agreement.

"Nexus, Erza we apologize that this is the only way, however, this operation is absolutely top-secret, so to ensure that nobody attempts anything you two will be dead in the eyes of the world."

"I know you only just found us Erza, but this must be done to ensure the safety of all of Earthland, countries may fall while you two are gone, but with your powers, I know you'll be able to create a miracle."  
"Thanks mother, father, I will fulfill any task that would help our world."

"I agree with Erza, I'll do anything to get the power to protect everyone."

"I'm glad to hear that you two, we know that the powers will be in good hands with you two." Ruhe said.

"Nexus, Erza, we look forward to when you two wake up," Recke said as we lay down in the pods.

"Hey Erza, I'll see you when we wake up."

"I know, I love you Nexus."  
"I love you too Erza, sleep tight."

"You too Nexus," Erza said as our pods were sealed. A few moments later I felt myself go as I gave into the sleep that was calling for me.

That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be long like the previous one, I didn't want to put much more into this one. Anyway remember to review, favorite and follow and we'll see you next time!


	6. Hope from Despair

Hey guys, Solarking here with yet another new chapter, yes this chapter is done already. Thanks to blazeinferno and everyone who have read the story thus far, though it would be nice to see some reviews from other people too, but I digress. I do not own Fairy Tail; I do own Nexus, the plot and other OCs.

CH 6: Hope from Despair

* * *

Two Years Later, No POV:

It had been two years since Nexus and Erza were sealed away within the magic pods, and things had been going down-hill for Earthland. Tartarus had waged a war against the world and won. The Magic Council was in ruins and thanks to some powerful weapons, nearly all the magical power in the world belonged to Tartarus. However, the Alliance of Light had been formed to counter them, a group of guilds who had wizards who still possessed magic. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel made up this alliance, though the guilds were forced underground by Tartarus. They work to destroy Tartarus and restore peace, though it was a losing battle as the members of Tartarus had gained unimaginable power in their campaign against Earthland.

Magnolia, Fairy Tail's Underground Base:

The atmosphere in the guild hall was nothing like it had once been, no longer as wild and lively as in the pre-Tartarus days as people refer to it. While all the members still had their high spirits, the world seemed to have lost its spirit.

"Mira, is the old man here?" Natsu asked as he approached the bar.

"No, he said he had some things to pick up for the ceremony tonight," Mira said with a crestfallen face.

"Oh yeah tonight, we're all going to the graveyard later right?"

"Yeah, though I wish we didn't have to."

"I can't believe it's been a whole years already." Natsu was referring to the particular day that their life was turned upside-down by disheartening news.

* * *

One Year Earlier:

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel had just returned to the guild after managing to beat back some of Tartarus' mercenaries when they saw everyone gathered in the guild hall.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked Lucy as they approached her.

"We don't know, Master said he wanted everyone here before he says anything."

"Everyone, may I have your attention for a moment, I'm afraid I have some sad news," Makarov said getting everyone's attention. Makarov seemed to be having a hard time saying anything as he fought back tears.

"I have received word from the remaining Wizard Saints and Council members that they have found that Nexus and Erza… are dead." Silence set in as the members took in what they had just been told. People had no idea how to deal with the news as several started to cry.

"What do you mean dead, they can't be dead!" Natsu yelled at Makarov.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth, according to the Council they were together at the very end at least."

"What happened to them?" Gray asked bitterly.

"It seems that one of the mercenary guilds employed by Tartarus may have done it."

"Those bastards, I'm gonna make them pay big-time for what they did," Natsu spat out before smashing a table in anger.

Despite all their efforts, no one was able to figure out which mercenary guild had committed the act. A few days later the guild had a large gravestone put in the cemetery of Kardia Cathedral for both Nexus and Erza. Over the year the members left flowers for their two fallen comrades and went to visit it as a guild every now and then for a remembrance ceremony.

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Team Natsu along with the Master and a few other members stood in the rain in front of the largest grave in the graveyard. The headstone read "Nexus Gelfer, the King who loved his Queen above all else, Erza Scarlet the Queen who Loved her King before all else, may they rest in peace together". One by one the members left flowers until only Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy were left.

"Natsu, wherever they are, do you think they're together?" Wendy asked wiping away her tears.

"I'm sure they are, they'll be together forever no matter what," Natsu said as he placed a bouquet of roses in front of the grave. There were several bouquets of all sorts of flowers, roses, lilies, tulips and carnations of all different colors. As the group turned to go back home, Natsu took one last look at the grave,

"I don't care how long it takes me, or what I have to do, but I swear I'll find the bastards who killed you and make them pay, so Nexus, Erza watch over us," Natsu said before following the others out of the graveyard.

* * *

Magic Council Secret Headquarters:

After the slaughter of the councilors, things had gone to hell. Many lives were lost, worst of all the Gods of Ishval had disappeared.

"Our era is over, we could not save the people but there is still hope. After our demise the angels will rise, and the God and Goddess of angels will lead their disciples and bring us salvation." Those words had been left to the remaining leader of the council, Doranbolt. Doranbolt took up the leadership of a secret faction of the Council, operating as an underground alliance that assisted the four remaining wizard guilds. The Pergrande Kingdom, the only place that had yet to fall to Tartarus had entrusted him with their greatest secret, the knowledge of the destinies of Nexus Gelfer and Erza Scarlet. Doranbolt had been told to keep the secret of them being alive, while everyone less thought they were dead. Erza's parents, the King and Queen of Pergrande, had told Doranbolt of the task Nexus and Erza were preparing for while in stasis, while the two other Angel Slayers waited for them to awaken. Nexus and Erza had been chosen to be the leaders of the new era and to live for an eternity to guide the people in the right direction.

"Doranbolt, I have news from Pergrande," A council agent said appearing before Doranbolt.

"What is it?"

"The King and Queen said that everything is going according to plan and they should awaken two years from now."

"We'll see if we can survive for that long, they had better wake up when they say, if something there goes wrong, we'll lose our only chance," Doranbolt said as he started towards Magnolia to see Fairy Tail.

* * *

2 Years Later, Nexus' POV:

I felt everything around me disappear as my eyes slowly opened. I slowly climbed out of the pod and saw Erza emerging from the pod next to mine. Even though we were told we wouldn't age, she did look a bit different, the tips of her scarlet hair now had some black mixed in and her breasts looked larger, just when I thought they couldn't get any bigger, then again maybe I was just hallucinating. I looked down and it seemed like I was even more well-built then I was previously, which was weird since I was in stasis. King Recke walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you two awake, we have much to go over."

"I have a question, what's up, I thought you said we wouldn't change, and yet I seem to be more built."

"And my breasts have gotten even bigger than they already were," Erza added.

"Any physical changes were a result of the new magic, Erza you should have a new armor so try it out."

"Re-Quip!" As the light faded her new armor was revealed. (A/N: It's the armor she's wearing in the cover photo for the story; I just can't quite describe it for some bizarre reason.)

"It looks good on you Erza," I said while scanning her from head to toe.

"It's kind of tight on my bust, but that is the drawback of having a huge bust."

"And back pains right?" I asked to which Erza gave me a face that made me regret saying that.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you," King Recke advised me.

"Father, what about my other armors?"

"You can still use them, however, that armor which is known as Shadow Heaven Armor, amplifies your Shadow Angel Slayer powers, though you can still use your other armor in conjunction with your slayer magic."

"And does this sword have any special purpose?" Erza asked holding out the white sword.

"You can infuse your slayer magic into this sword and fight with it if you choose to do so."

"I see, father what do we need to discuss?"

"Tartarus has drained most of the magic from the planet, the only ones in their way are four wizard guilds who still have magic, Fairy Tail is one of them, the Gods of Ishval are gone and the Magic Council is in ruin, our kingdom is the only country that has yet to fall to Tartarus and the mercenary guilds."

"Then what do we do?" I asked.

"I think you two should see your friends at Fairy Tail, they'll want to see you."

"Father, where is mother, Mut and Liebe?"

"Somewhere safe and out of Tartarus' reach, this land may be consumed too and I must protect them, once it's safe you'll be able to see them Erza."

"What about our powers, we can sue them right?"

"Yes Nexus, the stasis was successful so you can now use the powers and Nexus you are no longer in any danger from that death curse, though there is the other curse."

"Father, does that mean the Ark of Life really works?"

"Yes, you two can no longer age or die; it's up to you two to determine if it is a curse or blessing."

"I see, can we use the teleportation magic to get to Magnolia?"

"Yes Nexus, you can use it to emerge in Magnolia," Recke said before pulling me aside.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to see that Erza is happy with you, I can tell she loves you unconditionally and even though neither one of you can die, please protect her."

"Don't worry, I love her more than anything else and I'd do anything to keep her safe."

"I'm glad to hear that, now go ahead," Recke said as I approached the enchantment circle.

"You ready Erza?" I asked holding her hand in mine.

"Of course love, let's go," Erza said as the enchantment circle activated and we were teleported away in a blue light.

* * *

Magnolia, No POV:

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A large blast of flames engulfed the area charring several mercs in its wake. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were currently fighting against a group of mercs who had come to try to take Fairy Tail out.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray shot off a large blast of ice freezing the enemies ahead of him.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Leo appeared from the Celestial Realm and charged at the mercs in front of him and Lucy.

"Regulus Beam!" The yellow beam blasted a large group of the mercs out of sight, only to have more take their place.

"Damn where are they all coming from?" Natsu asked as he dodged a sword slash and slammed his attacker into the ground.

"That doesn't matter, we just have to prevent them from getting too far into town," Gray said while freezing another enemy.

"Every time we beat a few, more of them show up, it's never gonna end this way," Leo said as he took down another group.

"Fire Dragon's Sword horn!" Natsu yelled charging at a large group while covered in flames.

"No good, there are still more coming, Ice Make: Hammer!"

"Regulus Impact!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The three attacks took out a huge number of enemies and things seemed to start to calm down.

"Please tell me that's it," Lucy muttered as only a few mercs remained.

"I get it now, they must be using some magical device to teleport, since they cannot use magic on their own they're using a magic device," Leo said as a few more appeared.

"Then what do we do?" Natsu asked.

"There has to be a device here in town they're connecting to and using to teleport, we need to find it and destroy it."

"How the hell are we supposed to do it while there's an army of them here?" Gray asked as a huge group of mercs appeared.

"We'll have to deal with them first, now I see how they were able to overwhelm so many places," Leo said.

"How many of them are there?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but I do know we have to get rid of all of them," Natsu said as he took out another group.

"I'm surprised you all have lasted this long." Natsu and the others turned to see a tall dark haired man in silver armor approach them.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked with his fists covered in fire.

"Argos, though I'm not here to fight, I only wished to see how my underlings were doing."

"Well they aren't doing so well, but there sure are a lot of them," Gray said.

"Strength in numbers as they say, but I'm sure you'll tire out eventually," Argos said as he turned away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Elsewhere, as I said I only came here to check in, we'll meet again," Argos said as he disappeared.

"Get back here you coward!"

"Natsu he's gone, focus on the problem at hand," Gray said as they re-focused their attention on the large battalion of mercs ahead of them.

"Light Angel's Hymn!"

"Shadow Angel's Hymn!" A blast of white and blue energy followed by another of white and black roared past Natsu and the others whipping out most of the enemies ahead. Natsu and the others looked behind them to see Nexus and Erza approaching them.

"Nexus, Erza, it can't be…" Natsu said trailing off.

"But we were told you two were dead," Gray stuttered out trying to figure out what was going on and looking at Erza's new armor, which he didn't recognize.

"Is it really you two?" Lucy asked starting to tear up.

"Yeah it's us, we'll explain everything later, for now leave these guys to us," Nexus said as he and Erza walked towards the enemy group.

"Let's do it, Shadow Angel's Punishing Fist!"

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!" The two threw punches of white and black and white and blue knocking through another group.

"Angel Slayer's Secret Art: Judgment of Shadows!"

"Angel Slayer's Secret Art: Judgment of Light!" A giant black enchantment circle as well as a white one appeared in the sky, there was a large flash of light and then nothing. Natsu and the others saw that all the mercs were gone and any damage done to the town or Natsu and the others themselves had been reversed.

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked.

"One of our Secret Arts, the one Erza used is similar to Fairy Law and mine is a mass healing spell of sorts."

"What's the deal with this Angel Slayer stuff?"

"We'll explain to the whole guild, but we should head back first," Erza said as they set off.

* * *

Nexus' POV:

It had been an emotional reunion and everyone was happy to see us alive and well, especially the Master. Erza and I were standing in front of the bar as the guild listened to our explanation.

"As Natsu and the others saw, the magic we can use now is that of Angel Slayer magic, a Lost Magic passed down from generations ago, it was created by our ancestors the ones who sealed Zeref."

"Right now only those with Angel Slayer magic could combat Tartarus, which is why we need to find the other two in our group."

"So we need to find them and then what?" Gray asked.

"My parents told us that Nexus and I would be the ones to usher in the new era in place of the Gods of Ishval."

"Erza what do you mean by your parents?" Makarov asked.

"Everyone I found out where I really come from and who my real family is, I'm actually Princess Erza Falzer, next in line for the throne of the Pergrande Kingdom." Erza and I watched as everyone's jaws hit the ground from the shocking news.

"Erza is a princess?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Natsu, you make it sound like it's so unbelievable, do you think I can't be a princess?" Erza asked with an agitated face that scared everyone.

"No of course not your highness," Natsu stuttered out as everyone in the guild kneeled before Erza.

"You guys don't need to do that, until I'm Queen maybe," Erza said smiling.

"If you say so Erza, what are these Angel Slayer powers anyway, I've never heard of such a thing before," Makarov said.

"It's ancient holy magic that has the power to vanquish demons ad spread light," I said.

"Which is why we are the only ones who can combat Tartarus right now, we plan to defeat them and restore all the magic they stole from Earthland," Erza added.

"Our era is over, we could not save the people but there is still hope. After our demise the angels will rise, and the God and Goddess of angels will lead their disciples and bring us salvation. We heard that from the Magic Council, they had been told that from the Gods of Ishval," Makarov said.

"The God and Goddess of angels refer to Erza and me, and our disciples are the two other Angel Slayers, but I wonder what happened to the Gods of Ishval?"

"No one knows, we have assumed that they finally passed on, and that these angels would take their place, namely you two and the other two Angel Slayers."

"That makes sense I guess."

"Nexus, Erza what sets you apart from the other two to make you the God and Goddess of angels?"

"Well master, it may have to do with our immortality and eternal youth, you know the abilities of a God and Goddess."

"Immortality and eternal youth what?!" The other guild members screamed out.

"Yeah we can no longer die or age, it's a curse that comes with our roles," Erza said.

"Is it really a curse though?" Lucy asked.

"It could be a curse or a gift," I said.

"Master, if any of the council remains we need to see them now," Erza said before the doors suddenly opened.

"Don't bother, I'm here." We turned to see Doranbolt from the Magic Council approaching us.

"Well that was pretty good timing," Natsu said.

"I need to talk to you two, and so does Crime Sorciere," Doranbolt said.

"Jellal, it's been awhile since I last saw him." Erza had mentioned Jellal a few times before but I wasn't sure what to think of him. As far as I knew he didn't know who I was so it would be interesting to meet him given his past with Erza.

"Alright then, Master we will be back after we meet with Jellal, let's go Nexus," Erza said as I followed her and Doranbolt out of the guild and into the night.

That's all for now hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you next time!


	7. Competition

Hey guys welcome to chapter seven of Power of Life. Thanks to blazeinferno, Anchoret xD and Savoxgut for the reviews. Note there is a lemon in this chapter so I'll tell you when it starts and ends. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own Nexus, the plot and other OCs.

CH 7: Competition

**Nexus' POV**:

Doranbolt had led us to a small island that was pretty out of the way, which was probably to keep it hidden from Tartarus. Erza had told me more about Jellal during the trip, and now I was starting to not like him. Erza had accepted Jellal even after everything he had done to her and their friends. I didn't say much to Erza about what I thought, but I was going to be extra-protective of her when we meet with Jellal, I didn't think he sounded truly trustworthy.

We arrived at the island and disembarked before heading deep into a forest.

"Our secret base is underneath the center of the forest, try to keep up, this place can be like a maze," Doranbolt as we trekked through the dark forest.

"This place is kind of dark and dreary," I mumbled stepping over the various foliage.

"Our enemies wouldn't think to check such a place, they figure we wouldn't settle for a place like this," Doranbolt said as he approached a tree. It turned out to be fake as he opened it and pressed a button. The giant tree moved back revealing a staircase that led underground. We followed him down the stairs and found ourselves in a brightly light cave.

"This is the base?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, we were desperate so we did some digging and found these caves and chose to use them, they're all connected so it's pretty big." We followed Doranbolt through a nearby tunnel and past another cave that had an underground stream flowing through. Past the stream we found ourselves in a large circular chamber with several levels going in a circular shape. At the center I saw two figures; one was a woman, the other a man. The woman had pink hair and a large bust clad in a cloak. The man had spiky blue hair and what looked like a tattoo on his face.

"Erza it's good to see you again," The blue haired man said as he greeted Erza by hugging her, to which she returned the hug. I now knew that the blue haired guy was Jellal and I began to feel uneasy about him being near Erza. The two broke apart from the hug and Jellal seemed to finally notice me.

"You must be Jellal Fernandes; I'm Nexus Gelfer, Erza's boyfriend."

"I know, I heard about you from Doranbolt, you're quite the wizard I hear."

"Same goes to you, but that doesn't mean I trust you, not after what I've heard about you."

"Nexus, don't worry you can trust him," Erza said trying to re-assure me.

"Hey don't ignore me, my name is Meredy," The pink haired girl said finally joining the conversation.

"Nice to meet you I'm Nexus," I said smiling at the girl.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too Nexus," Meredy said somewhat quietly. I could've sworn I saw her cheeks turn slightly red but I wasn't too sure.

"Erza, I still can't believe that you're a princess."

"I know Jellal, I couldn't believe it myself when I first heard it, but I am."

"It must have been a shock for you too Nexus, right?"

"Yeah it was Jellal; it was a good surprise at least."

"Nexus, be honest, I know you must hate me," Jellal said all of a sudden.

"Jellal, what are you saying?" Erza asked.

"I can see it in your eyes, your burning desire to protect her at all costs, it's pretty impressive," he said chuckling.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked.

"Sorry it's just that you remind me of a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer, you seem to be just like him, the reckless and headstrong guy who'd go through hell and back for your comrades."

"I remind you of Natsu?"

"Yeah, but unlike Natsu I can tell that your desire to protect Erza is far greater than even he showed in the past, which I would expect given your relationship, Meredy and Erza, I was wondering if you two could leave us, I want to talk to Nexus alone for a bit."

"Sure Jellal," Meredy said as she left. Erza nodded at us before she followed the pink haired girl into the next cave.

"So what did you want to talk about Jellal?"

"How are things between you and Erza?" he asked.

"Things are pretty good, why do you ask?"

"Just curious, you could probably tell but I once had feelings for her, but that was a long time ago," he said taking a seat on a nearby crate.

"That's what I figured, out of curiosity what happened?"

"To make me lose my feelings, look at me Nexus, I'm a criminal who was busted out of jail, I didn't want to bring Erza into that life, she deserves better," he said looking at me.

"I find it hard to believe you could stop liking her that easily."

"That's certainly true, but I had plenty of time to think while I was in jail and sort everything out."

"Jellal, what did Doranbolt say about me to you?" I asked.

"Well he said that you are a pretty strong wizard as I said before and that you were very special to Erza."

"Hearing that what went through your head?"

"A lot of stuff, but mostly that I'm happy Erza found you, I wanted nothing more than for her to move on and find someone who would make her happier than I ever could."

"No sense living in the past when you can move onto the future, right?"

"Yeah, something like that, Nexus can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why do you love Erza?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"Wow, where to begin, I mean there's just so much about her that I love, she's incredibly strong, amazingly beautiful and an incredible person."

"Then I'm glad you two found each other, it would seem that you and Erza were made for each other."

"Thanks Jellal and I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"I came here expecting to hate you and I did, but I was quick to judge you, and for that I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Nexus," Jellal said as we shook hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza's POV:

Meredy and I had gone into the next cave in order to give Jellal and Nexus the privacy that was requested. I felt a bit uncomfortable about because of how Nexus had been glaring at Jellal, but I knew they'd get along eventually. I looked down at myself and couldn't help but remark at how I never wear my armor outside of battle anymore. The green blouse and pink skirt showed just how far I've come from surrounding myself in steel. I had grown fond of the color pink as Nexus said he thinks I look good in it.

"So Erza, what's Nexus like, because he's pretty good looking," Meredy said giggling.

"Yes he is quite handsome, but he's also strong, kind and loving, he makes me feel like no one else can," I said as I thought about how he made my heart flutter when I was with him.

"So, how is he in bed?" Meredy said with an evil smirk.

"Uh, um what?" I stuttered out as my face became just as red as my hair.

"You heard me Erza, how is he in the sack?" It was obvious she would not stop asking until I answered her.

"Uh well, we've only done it once so far and we were interrupted when we did, but he was quite good."

"Ohh, so does that mean he's big?"

"Yes, his muscles are quite large and rugged."

"No not his muscles, that much I can tell, you know what I mean Erza," she said with the same perverted expression as before. I finally realized what she meant and my face was probably just like a tomato by now.

"Yes, uh, yeah it's pretty huge."

"Ah, so it's not large but huge rather," Meredy said smirking.

"What's that look for?" I asked starting to get irritated by the flirty look she was giving.

"So, before we move onto real business, how about we share Nexus for a night?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, you, me and Nexus in one bed."

"What makes you think I'd be willing to share my Nexus?" I asked as my temper started to flare a bit.

"It sounds like there's plenty of him for both of us; we could make it a competition to see who does the best job with him." That comment pushed me over the edge, she was implying that there's a chance she could please my Nexus better than I could, that would never happen.

"Very well Meredy, I will not lose to the likes of you when it comes to pleasing my lover, challenge accepted!" I shouted at Meredy.

"Okay then, tonight I'll take you two to my quarters for our little competition, looking forward to it Erza," Meredy said as she walked away. Once she was gone what I had said began to set in. I had no idea what Nexus would say, I had been so distracted by the challenge that I forgot about what he would think. According to a particular book I read Nexus would be happy with it, but I had no way of knowing if he would be happy like the guy in the book.

* * *

POV Shift, Nexus' POV:

I walked towards the cave Erza had gone into with Meredy trying to find her. Jellal had suggested we get some sleep as we were going to set off the next day. I saw Erza walking towards me with a slightly worried face.

"What's wrong Erza?"

"Nexus, um there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Erza, it's not like you to be nervous like this."

"You see Meredy issued me a challenge, and I let my emotions accept it."

"Which means what?" I asked.

"She may come to our quarters tonight."

"And why would she do that?"

"Because the competition is kind of to see who can service you better." It took me a minute, but when it clicked my jaw hit the ground.

"Do you mean that she wants a three-way?"

"Yes, she seemed to believe she could do a better job so as your girlfriend I must prove that I am your only and best lover." I had no idea if I should be happy or if this was just a giant trap waiting to screw me over.

"Um, okay then."

"How do you feel about it Nexus?"

"Well it would look bad for you to back down from a challenge so it's cool with me."

"Thank you for understanding Nexus, I think Meredy finds you quite attractive."

"That's probably why she asked about this, though you'll always be the only woman for me," I said before pulling her into me and kissing her deeply. As Erza melted into my lips I whisked her off her feet and into my arms bridal style.

"I love you Nexus."

"I love you too Erza, let's head to our room and spend some time together before Meredy shows up," I said as we headed to the room Jellal had prepared for us.

The room was behind a makeshift door in a smaller cave. It opened up to reveal a large bed, dresser and some furniture. I gently laid Erza on the bed until climbed onto me once I was lying down as well.

* * *

**Lemon Begins**:

I ran my hands down from her hair until I reached her skirt and trailed my hands underneath it to gently squeeze her ass. I moved my lips to her neck gently kissing her and leaving my lover's bite on her. I continued to attack her neck as she continued to moan.

"Ahh, Nexus." I heard the door to the room open and Meredy stepped into the room.

"Hey there guys," Meredy said as Erza broke apart from me to face Meredy.

"Meredy."

"Erza, so are you ready to go through with our little competition?"

"I am Meredy."

"What about you Nexus?" Meredy asked looking at me.

"Uh yeah I guess so," I said as Meredy joined us on the bed.

"Nexus just remember to treat us equally now, I don't want Erza to get more then I get."

"I know Meredy," I said as both stripped down to their lingerie. I pulled both women into me and began planting kisses on both of their lips equally. The two quickly took of my shirt and my pants as we continued to kiss. I felt their hands trail down my rugged body until they yanked down my boxers.

"Wow Erza you weren't kidding when you said it's huge," Meredy said as she began to stroke my hardened member. I felt Meredy swirl her tongue on the head as Erza trailed her tongue along the side. However, once Meredy took me inside of her mouth and Erza began to massage my balls with her mouth the pleasure shot through the roof. Whatever Meredy couldn't get into Erza licked as she trailed her tongue alone the base if the shaft.

"Oh god, holy cow that feels good," I moaned as I gently guided Meredy's head so she took more of me into her mouth. Erza continued to trail her tongue along until Meredy released me from her mouth and the two started swirl their tongues on the tip. I ran my hands through their hair as they continued to lick the tip. Deciding it was time for a change of pace I pulled down Meredy's panties and motioned for her to sit on my face as I began to eat her out.

"Ahhh, Nexus," Meredy moaned out as I swirled my tongue inside of her. As I ate Meredy out I felt Erza's breasts sandwich my shaft. I moaned into Meredy's hotspot form the pleasure Erza's breasts gave me, causing Meredy to moan more loudly. I alternated the patterns and speeds of my tongue until Meredy began to moan even louder than before. Having found what she was most responsive to I kept it up as her breathing became more rapid. Amidst this I felt Erza lower herself onto my shaft as she began to move herself up and down at a quick pace.

"Damn Nexus, it really big," Erza managed to moan out as she started to slam herself down onto my shaft. I began to moan louder and picked up the pace with Meredy causing her to scream out in euphoria.

2 Hours Later:

I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as Meredy rode me. We had been going at it for two hours, Erza and Meredy had both climaxed multiple times before I had even once. Apparently not only had my magic power increased, but also my sexual stamina.

"Erza, ha, when I ah, first challenged you *huff* I thought it would be like ah an hour not two," Meredy said panting. Erza and I kissed hungrily as Meredy kept bouncing.

"I didn't *huff* think it would *huff* either," Erza panted out as I continued to finger her.

"God damn, wow *huff* I'm ah going to come," I panted as I felt the climax approaching. Meredy slid off me and she and Erza attacked my shaft with their tongues. Erza bobbed her head up and down on the head as Meredy trailed her tongue along the side.

"I can't hold it in any longer," I cried out as I reached my limit. The hot and thick white juices drenched the two girls as I finally gave into exhaustion. Meredy and Erza collapsed next to me breathing just as heavily.

* * *

**Lemon Ends**:

"Wow," Erza huffed out as the white substance trailed into her mouth and down her body.

"Oh god, that was amazing," Meredy said with a pleased sigh. I looked up only to see the door open suddenly.

"I heard screaming are you okay?" I saw that it was Jellal who immediately went wide-eyed.

"Jellal, could you wait outside for a minute?"

"Uh, uh yeah," Jellal said very distraughtly as he quickly left.

"Erza, Meredy you two should clean up, I'll go talk to Jellal," I said as I got dressed and headed out of the room.

Jellal was in a chamber one or two caves away looking distraught, it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"So Jellal, about what you saw, how much did you hear?"

"Um, screaming that's why I barged in, I didn't know that was going on." I could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"We didn't realize we were being so loud, did anyone else here?"

"No, Doranbolt is outside so he didn't hear, um but why was Meredy there?"

"She wanted to get in on the action, ugh this is kind of awkward," I sighed ruffling my hair.

"Don't worry; I'll be able to get the image out of my head eventually."

"Nexus, Jellal we've got a problem!" We turned to see Doranbolt approaching us.

"What is it?"

"Fairy Tail is attempting to re-take Crocus."

"By themselves, are they crazy, Tartarus has a huge army there."

"I don't know about you guys, but Erza and I aren't just going to sit here, we're going to go help them out."

"I'll go too Nexus, Doranbolt you stay here with Meredy just in case."

"Okay, just be careful you two."  
"Of course, I'll go get Erza," I said as I rushed back to get Erza and prepare for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, No POV:

Silver walked through the halls of Tartarus with Kyouka who had said she had new for him.

"So what is it Kyouka, is whatever you have to say so important you have to bother me with it?"

"Yes it is, Master E.N.D. has showed me something troubling."

"Again, what is it Kyouka?" Silver asked slightly annoyed.

"Two new players have surfaced and Master fears that they may very well take us all down." This shook Silver to the core, their Master was the strongest demon, and he was scared.

"Who are they?"

"Two Fairy Tail wizards, Nexus Gelfer and Erza Scarlet, the soon to be leaders of the Angel Slayers."

"Impossible Angel Slayers, how far have they gotten?"

"Our spies say that Nexus and Erza are already immortal, so we cannot do anything about that."

"What do we do then?"

"I honestly don't know, those two alone are more than enough to defeat us, and yet there are two more out there."

"Are they just as strong?"

"They aren't immortal or as strong, but they are still incredibly powerful."

"And you're sure you have no plan of any sort?"

"Yes, we'll have to figure stuff out as we go."

"Good, it's more fun that way."

"Silver, if you ever encounter them, you are not to engage them."

"Fine, but don't expect me to stay put forever."

"I'm only asking you to be patient; we'll get to have our little showdown with them eventually."

"Whatever you say, I'm out of here," Silver said as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Silver won't stay put for long, so what are we supposed to do now?" Kyouka asked herself as she headed back to her quarters to try to figure it all out.

* * *

Okay guys that's all for this chapter, remember to review, favorite and follow. I'll see you all next time, Solarking pulsing out!


	8. Four Magic Words

Hey guys and welcome to chapter eight of Power of Life. Thanks to blazeinferno for the review, as well as everyone who has read the story thus far. I do not own Fairy Tail; I do own Nexus, the plot and any other OCs.

CH 8: Four Magic Words

* * *

Crocus, Nexus' POV:

Erza and I had just arrived in Crocus, which was in ruins. The buildings were ruined and the streets were in disarray.

"Man Tartarus really ran this place into the ground, but there's no one here," I said as I looked around.

"That is weird, I would've expected to at least run into some mercenaries but we have yet to see any." Erza however got her answer when an explosion rang out.

"It sounds like it came from the coliseum."

"I know the way, follow me Nex," Erza said as we hurried down the streets.

We arrived at the entrance to the coliseum to see two guys fighting against a large group of mercs.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" I immediately recognized the two wizards as we approached the crowd, Sting Eucliffe the current guild-master of Sabertooth and Rogue Cheney, the White and Shadow Dragon Slayers.

"Erza, let's give them a hand."

"Of course, Re-Quip Shadow Heavens Armor."

"Let's do it, Light Angel's Shining Fist!"

"Shadow Angel's Punishing Fist!"

"Light Angel's Crushing Leg!"

"Shadow Angel's Obliteration Kick!" Our powerful punches and kicks cut through the crowd like a knife through butter.

"Fall back, fall back!" The remaining enemies decided to run and regroup rather than stay and fight.

"Geez what a bunch of cowards, are you two okay?" I asked the two Dragon Slayers.

"Yeah we're okay but that was pretty cool, what's the deal with that angel stuff?"

"We're Angel Slayers, I'm Nexus Gelfer the Light Angel Slayer and Erza is the Shadow Angel Slayer."

"We heard that the others from Fairy Tail had come here, is that true?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, we came here to help them out but we've been dealing with too many enemies to get to them," Rogue answered.

"Look, we're going to hold down this area, if you want to find Natsu and the others head towards the castle."

"You sure about staying here Sting?"

"Yeah, you two go on ahead, we'll keep more mercs from following you."

"Alright thanks you two!" I shouted as Erza and I headed in the direction of the castle.

"Unison Raid: Twin Angel Burst Surge!" Erza surrounded ourselves in auras and joined hands as we spun and charged at super speed towards a group of mercs in the way. We barreled past them and towards another large group.

"Light Angel's Shining Claw!"

"Shadow Angel's Dark Claw! We swiped at the air creating blasts of energy that dispatched the rest of the crowd before moving onwards.

"I hope Natsu and the others are okay."

"I'm sure they're fine Nexus, let's just focus on getting there."

"Of course Erza."

The path to the castle was filled with mercenaries emerging from the ruined buildings trying to hold us back. We slowly made our way past the waves of enemies that seemed to appear from out of nowhere and take the place of the enemies we defeated. The castle was finally in full view as we approached the gates and were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The huge blast of flame roared through the courtyard frying everything it touched.

"Natsu seems to be going all out, c'mon let's meet up with him," I said as Erza and entered the courtyard. A group of mercs tried to get in our way but we rushed at them and began to fight through the whole group. I went from one enemy to the other punching and kicking my way through with Erza taking down anyone that I had missed.

"Nexus, Erza you guys are late!"

"Natsu, where is everyone else?" Erza asked as I took out the remaining mercs.

"Scattered around the courtyard, we're cleaning up here and then heading inside of the castle.

"What happened to everyone who lives here?"

"They left some time ago Nexus, the mercs drove them out when they took over."

"Are there any member from Tartarus here Natsu?"

"It doesn't seem like it so far, but you never know, there may be one holding down the castle."

"Okay, Natsu go check help the others, Nexus and I will go ahead into the castle."

"You plan to go in there by yourselves, no way!"  
"Natsu, as Princess of the Pergrande Kingdom and your superior I order you to go help the others and let us handle this!"

"Alright I'm sorry I'm going!" Natsu yelled out in fear as he ran off.

"What was that for Erza?"

"Can't you feel it Nexus, there's someone or something very powerful inside and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Now that you mention it I can feel it too, you think it's someone from Tartarus?"

"I do, I did that to keep Natsu out of trouble, I'll apologize for yelling at him later."

"I thought you sounded rather sexy barking orders like that."

"Really, that's your idea of something sexy?" Erza asked me not believing what I said.

"Oh come on you should know by now that I like women who can easily take control, because you know what they say about people like that."

"No what do they say?"

"That usually the ones who like to dominate in battle situations usually like to be dominated in bed."

"I never thought of it that way but that is true."

"Wait, you're actually agreeing with me?" I asked expecting to get pummeled because of my comment.

"Yes I am, you're very good at dominative sex play so why would I have a problem with that, you are of course the only person I'd ever let completely dominate me."

"Uh, good to know, but anyway let's head inside before reinforcements show up."

"Good idea, let's go then."

* * *

As we entered the castle we found it to be quiet, a little too quiet. There was no one in sight, but I still felt uneasy. As we slowly walked through the first floor, there was still no one in sight.

"That's weird, where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know, there should be at least some people here."

"I don't like this Erza, we haven't come across anyone yet, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Like what?"

"All of those grunts outside, but no one inside, they don't seem to care about guarding the inside."

"You think it's a set-up or a distraction of sorts?"

"A distraction huh, but the question is what it's trying to distract us from."

"Pergrande maybe?"

"No, Pergrande is thoroughly protected, besides we would know if it was being attacked."

"Well there must be something going on because…" Erza trailed off as a new feeling set in. The air became tense and it felt as if it had died.

"This feeling, what the hell is it?" I felt a shiver go down my spine like I was facing the jaws of evil itself. A rush of insane magic power could be felt, a normal wizard would have succumbed to such a huge release of magic but we were able to remain standing despite it.

"This feeling, it's just like from when Acnologia showed up," Erza muttered. I looked ahead to see a teen with jet black hair and red eyes approaching us.

"This feeling, Erza it's him."

"You're right it is him, Zeref." Zeref continued to walk towards us until he stopped and stared at us down with his emotionless red eyes.

"Nexus Gelfer, Erza Falzer, I wanted to meet you at least this once."

"You wanted to meet us, because of who we are and our magic?" I asked.

"Not only that, but much like me, you two could end this war for good, however I may not be able to stand back any longer."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Tartarus has robbed this world of most of its magic, the world is dying and unless they are stopped, it will die."

"But the ones at the head of Tartarus are your creations Zeref, shouldn't you be working with them?"

"They are my creations, they were created to serve me and they have gone on their own without me, they have acted without knowing my wishes, I'll be the one to decide this era's fate."

"So the survival of this era is up to you?"

"Correct Erza, I may be forced to end everything, you two were chosen to lead this era, so it must be decided who will decide everything, you two or me."

"What are you saying exactly Zeref?"

"Defeat Tartarus, my creations and once the magic has returned we will decide who will decide the fate of the world."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Nothing, the two of you are strong enough to do it, once this war is over we shall clash, a god and his goddess against a demon," Zeref said as he began to walk away.

"Zeref, wait a second!" It was too late though as Zeref had already vanished.

"He's gone, I wonder what he was doing here in the first place?"

"Erza, that magical presence must've been someone else because I still feel something."

"Yeah I still feel it too, let's try exploring more," Erza said as we pressed onwards.

The castle was still pretty empty, as we had yet to run into anyone else besides Zeref. I still had a bad feeling about everything, first Zeref showed up and now there is still no one around.

"Nexus we're getting closer."

"Yeah we are Erza, be ready for anything," I said as we walked into the throne room. The throne room was empty and the magical presence was gone.

"There's nobody here, what happened?"

"I don't know Erza, whoever was here left just as we got here."

"I still don't get it Nex, why would they leave only these grunts to guard Crocus, what would they want to distract us from?"

"Erza, I got it, the library underneath my family's mansion, they may be after some of the books."

"But that means your family is in danger, we need to get over there as soon as we can."

"Sevros isn't far from here, we'll need to hurry though."

"Of course, let's go Erza."

* * *

A Few Hours Later:

We arrived in Sevros after rushing over to find that nothing was out of the ordinary. We rushed over to my family mansion to find that it seemed to have been broken into. My mother approached us as we entered the mansion.

"Nexus, Erza, I'm glad to see you two, someone had broken into the library while no one was here."

"What did they steal Mom?"

"We're still trying to figure that out, where did you two come from?"

"Crocus, but there was no one inside, which was weird."

"That is weird Erza, that means something must be going on, but aside from that your father wishes to speak to you both in his office."

"Okay, we'll go see him now." Erza and I headed up the stairs and down the hall and entered the office where my father was. He was wearing a three piece suit and had neat green hair.

"Nexus, it's great to see you after all these years, you've really grown up."

"Thanks Dad, it's good to see you too."

"And you must be Erza, my name is Haruto and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too Haruto," Erza said as they shook hands.

"Nexus, can I talk to you alone for a bit, if that's okay with Erza."

"That's fine, Nexus I'll be with your mother," Erza said as she left the room.

"So Dad, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say that I'm proud of you, you've become a great wizard son."

"Aw thanks Dad."

"I must say though, you have impeccable taste in women son, Erza is incredibly beautiful."

"That's what everyone tells me."

"So son, red heads with huge breasts, that's your type?"

"What the hell Dad, her chest has nothing to do with why I love her, I mean they are really nice and soft like two giant pillows, but god now I'm sounding like a perv."

"Ha, I'm just joking, but Nexus I have something I want to give you," my father said before he pulled a small ornate sliver box out of the closet.

"What is it?"

"This is a very important piece of our family history, this was given to our ancestor Genesis Gelfer, he was instructed to leave this to be passed down in the family until the appointed time."

"Which was when I would become an Angel Slayer?"

"Correct Nexus, this belongs to you now and you may use it when you feel the time is right." I opened the box to reveal an ornate ring with a shiny emerald encrusted in the center.

"Wow it's beautiful, but how is it still in such perfect condition after all these years?"

"Genesis had it enchanted with a special magic that would be able to preserve it for ages, that's why it still looks brand new."

"Dad, is this ring for what I think it's for?"

"What do you think it's for?"

"It's for when I ask Erza to marry me."

"Then it's for what you think it's for, I don't want to feel you're being pressured but I think it would be best to ask her sooner rather than later, you may not get a chance to do so once the real fighting begins."

"Yeah that's true, okay when Erza and I go back to Fairy Tail I'll ask her."

"I'm sure she'll say yes Nexus."

"I know she will so thanks for the ring."

"It was left for you after all, and good luck when you ask."

"Thanks, I'm thinking we'll probably leave for Fairy Tail and I'll ask here there in front of the guild."

"That sounds like a good idea Nexus, her parents will be thrilled that you asked her."

"Oh should I go and ask her parents for their blessing?" I asked.

"I don't think it's necessary, they're probably waiting for you to marry her anyway so they can start preparing you guys to become king and queen."

"So I'm really going to be Pergrande's next king?"

"Yes, don't worry about it Nexus, I know you'll do a great job when the time comes."

"Thanks, so I'm going to go get Erza so we can head back to Fairy Tail," I said as I placed the ring in a smaller box and slipped it into my pocket.

"Alright good luck son," I heard my father said as I left the room to go and find Erza.

* * *

Two Days Later, Fairy Tail:

Erza and I had just gotten back to Fairy Tail to see the guild busy strategizing. The next step was going to be to find the king who had gone missing and get him back to Crocus. I had already told Master Makarov that I planned to propose to Erza in front of the whole guild, something he was thrilled to hear about.

"Everyone, pay attention for a moment," Makarov said getting everyone's attention," I believe that Nexus has something to share with everyone. I walked to the front of the bar signaling Erza to stand next to me.

"Erza, I love you more than anything and from here on out I know we'll have to face a lot more together, but what's put there is nothing as long as I'm with you," I said as I got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal the ring," Erza Falzer will you marry me?" I watched as tears began to stream down her cheeks as she looked at the ring.

"Nexus, you, I…" Erza was unable to finish her sentence as she stared at the ring in awe.

"I love you so much Erza, so I'll ask again, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will Nexus," Erza said happily as I stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. I pulled Erza into me as I caught her lips on mine as they pressed together. I gently ran my hand through her hair as we stood there kissing as people began to cheer loudly. Natsu spat out flames that spelled "Congrats" and Levy's Solid Script hovered next to it with her own congratulations. At that moment I didn't know what we would face, but I at least knew that Erza would be by my side the whole time.

* * *

Okay guys that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews are friendship so be sure to drop a review, I'd appreciate it. Also remember to favorite and follow, I'll see you all next time.


End file.
